Au soir de la vie seul compte ce qu'on a accompli
by crazybutlovely
Summary: Le film Alexandre revisité par moimême !Je n'ai vraiment jamais été douée pour les résumés alors essayez quand même de jeter un petit coup d'oeil...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !Voici ma première fanfic sur Alexandre (et oui il fallait bien que je m'y mette un jour !) .Seulement ce ne sera pas une fanfic classique Alexandre/Héphaïstion comme il y en a tant !Cette fanfic sera centrée sur Dymnos mon perso préféré dans Alexandre .**

**Bon ,la première question que vous ,pauvres lecteurs ,êtes sûrement en train de vous poser est :Qui est Dymnos ? Eh ben c'est le jeune soldat qui est toujours avec Cratéros et qui se fait tuer par un serpent qui le mord au cou (méchant scénariste !) juste avant qu'Alexandre tue Cleitos .**

**Je sais ,vous êtes sûrement en train de vous dire que j'ai encore choisi l'un des persos les moins importants du film mais j'y peux rien ,c'est le choix du cœur !Et puis c'est justement parce qu'on le voit pas assez dans le film que j'ai décidé de faire cette fanfic !**

**Bon ,avant que vous ne soyez traumatisés par mon bavardage assommant ;place à l'histoire : **

**Chapitre 1 : 9 mois j'ai porté dans mon sein celui qui sera ma revanche !**

_Pella ,Macédoine ,352 av. J.C. …_

La jeune femme essaya une ultime tentative de résistance ,mais en vain ,son assaillant était beaucoup trop fort .Et quel assaillant !C'était le roi Philippe II en personne qui l'avait accostée dans une des nombreuses fêtes qui rythmaient la vie de la cité et l'avait entraînée de force dans cette petite chambre faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il lui vola sa dignité ,puis commença carrément à hurler quand les mouvements du roi devinrent extrêmement violents .Puis ,après un temps qui lui parut interminable ,le roi cessa de la tourmenter et elle s'effondra sur le lit .

Alexandre contempla quelques instants la forme allongée sur le lit puis referma le rideau et se tourna vers sa mère .

C'est fini ?demanda-t-il d'une petite voix ,la tête encore remplie de l'horrible spectacle qu'il venait de voir .

Oui ,répondit Olympias d'un calme presque effrayant .Après ce que tu viens de voir ,la fille va tomber enceinte et un autre de ces innombrables bâtards naîtra .Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ,n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr ,dit Alexandre qui ,malgré qu'il n'ait que quatre ans ,était déjà doté d'une grande intelligence et comprenait très vite .Quand il sera grand il va vouloir devenir roi à ma place !

Exactement !Et nous ferons tout pour l'en empêcher !Il voudra devenir citoyen et peut-être s'engager dans l'armée .Il fera tout pour se rapprocher de Philippe et le manipuler pour que ma pourriture de mari en fasse son successeur !Ecoutes-moi bien Alexandre ,ce genre de garçon est un serpent ,auquel tu ne dois jamais ,au grand jamais ,faire confiance !Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Oui ,mère ,murmura Alexandre qui fit intérieurement la promesse de faire le plus de mal possible à l'enfant qui allait naître .

Olympias avait deviné juste ,la fille mit au monde un garçon 9 mois plus tard .Elle l'appela Dymnos et jura qu'il serait sa revanche .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi crois-tu que chaque geste que je fais ,chaque chose que je dis m'est dicté par ma mère ?**

_16 ans plus tard …_

Dymnos errait sans but précis dans les rues de la cité ,savourant la caresse du vent sur son visage ,lorsqu'il vit un attroupement devant les blocs de pierre où étaient affichés les nouvelles de la journée .Il s'approcha ,curieux ,et lut « Le malheur s'est abattu sur nous !Le roi Philippe est mort ,tué par un assassin payé par les Perses !Son fils Alexandre lui succède donc sur le trône ! »

Il observa la foule autour de lui .Certains se lamentaient ,d'autres étaient déjà en train de débattre de la responsabilité d'Alexandre dans le meurtre .Car tout le monde savait qu'il convoitait le trône et que l'union de Philippe avec Eurydice et la naissance de leur fils l'en aurait empêché ,si ce dernier avait atteint 20 ans .Or ,la mort du roi Philippe arrivait de telle façon qu' Alexandre était sûr de lui succéder .C'était vraiment étrange .

Dymnos relut encore les tablettes ,ne pouvant y croire .Philippe ,son « père » bien qu'il eut horreur de l'appeler comme ça ,celui qu'il s'était juré de tuer pour venger sa mère ,était mort avant même qu'il ait pu l'approcher .Il se dit que sa mère allait avoir un drôle de choc quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle quand une voix retentit .

Dymnos !

C'était sa mère qui l'appelait du minuscule abri qui leur servait de maison .Il ne se pressa pas trop en y allant ,il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter la fureur de sa mère alors qu'il n'y était pour rien !

Il entra et fut surpris de ne pas voir sa mère foncer sur lui tel un aigle aux serres acérées .Il tourna la tête et vit qu'elle était couchée avec une impression de souffrance sur le visage .Il se précipita vers le lit et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle .

Mère ,fit-il ,incapable de prononcer un seul mot de plus ,sachant très bien son impuissance face à ce qui était en train de se passer .

Mon fils ,je pense que tu as appris la nouvelle .Philippe est mort .Mais je ne suis pas encore totalement vengée .Tu dois devenir roi à la place de cet Alexandre qui n'aurait jamais du accéder au trône !Ecoutes-moi bien ,je n'en ait plus pour très longtemps…

Ne dis pas ça !l'interrompit Dymnos ,les larmes commençant à couler sur son visage .

Tais-toi !s'écria sa mère .Voilà ce que tu vas faire : tout d'abord ,tu dois t'inscrire sur les registres du dème …

Mais c'est impossible ,on ne peut le faire qu'à 18 ans et je n'en ai que 16 !

Tant pis !Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu en as 18 mais que tu ne les parais pas .

Même s'ils croient cela ,ma naissance doit être légitime ,ce qui est loin d'être le cas !protesta le jeune homme ,qui n'osait pas avouer à sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre envie de devenir roi .

Eh bien ,dis-leur que ton père était un vaillant soldat tombé au combat !Et quand tu seras inscrit ,tu t'engageras dans l'armée et tu rejoindras la campagne contre les Perses .Introduis-toi parmi les plus proches compagnons d'Alexandre ,gagne sa confiance et ,quand il s'y attendra le moins ,tue-le .

Mais pourquoi devrais-je le tuer ?intervint Dymnos ,qui avait encore moins envie de tuer Alexandre que de prendre sa place sur le trône .

Il est le dernier souvenir de Philippe sur cette terre et dans ses yeux je vois son regard !Je ne veux pas que ce qui m'est arrivé soit infligé à d'autres jeunes filles innocentes !

Mais…commença Dymnos .

Il n'y a pas de mais !Si tu m'aimes ,respecte ma dernière volonté !Adieu ,mon fils…

Elle se souleva en un dernier spasme douloureux avant de retomber ,morte .En voyant cela ,Dymnos éclata en sanglots et enfouit sa tête dans les bras désormais inertes de sa mère .

Puis ,animé d'une énergie soudaine ,il se leva et sortit en direction du lieu d'inscription aux registres du dème ,les mots prononcés avec détermination se répétant sans cesse dans sa tête .

« Si tu m'aimes ,respecte ma dernière volonté . »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Il est difficile d' échapper à nos mères :**

Il entra dans le palais ,un air résolu sur le visage et une boule dans la gorge qui ne lui disait rien de bon .Il avait l'impression que toute l'énergie qui l'animait quelques secondes auparavant avait soudain disparu lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le palais .Partout ,il ne voyait que des citoyens âgés à la mine sévère ou des jeunes hommes visiblement plus âgés que lui .Il allait rebrousser chemin quand une main se posa sèchement sur son épaule .

Par ici ,jeune homme s'il vous plaît .

Il suivit le chemin qu'un doigt noueux lui désignait ,n'osant pas se retourner de peur de montrer à son interlocuteur la peur qui devait sans aucun doute se lire sur son visage .

Il arriva dans une grande salle ,dans laquelle une foule de jeunes gens faisaient la queue devant une table en pierre qui semblait aussi vieille que le palais .De vieillards aux visages peu avenants étaient assis derrière ,inscrivant à tour de rôle ceux qu'ils jugeaient dignes de devenir citoyens .

Dymnos prit place dans la file et attendit ,sentit l'angoisse augmentait à chaque seconde qui le rapprochait de l'instant fatidique où il devrait mentir ,mentir pour une cause en laquelle il ne croyait pas mais que sa mère lui avait ordonné de servir sur son lit de mort .

Il vit que sa main tremblait et il pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient sur son front .Il faillit sauter au plafond lorsqu'une tape amicale lui fut administrée par le garçon qui était derrière lui .

Eh !s'écria-t-il ,il lui semblait qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre .

Ben dis donc ,s'exclama l'autre garçon ,ça te fait tellement peur l'inscription ?

Oui…euh je veux dire non …non bien sûr que non…bredouilla Dymnos ,qui était en train de réaliser dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré .

Jamais les vieillards ne croiraient que tout était parfaitement normal ,qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme parmi tant d'autres !Ca se voyait ,rien qu'en le regardant on voyait qu'il était mort de peur !

Eh !Calme-toi !reprit l'autre garçon .C'est pas si terrible que ça !Moi ,mes frères y sont déjà passés alors je sais ce que c'est !Ils vont juste te demander ton âge et tes parents et si tout est vrai il ne t'arrive strictement rien !

Oui ,pensa Dymnos ,si tout est vrai .Seulement rien n'est vrai dans mon histoire ,je n'ai pas 18 ans ,je ne suis pas né de naissance légitime et mes motifs pour entrée dans l'armée sont tout sauf acceptables !

Bon ,ben on se reverra peut-être à l'éphébie !s'exclama joyeusement le garçon .

Oui ,sûrement ,marmonna machinalement Dymnos en se demandant s'il survivrait jusque là .

Le reste de l'attente fut insupportable tant la pression était forte et désagréable .

Enfin ,il atteignit la table où un vieil homme leva les yeux de son registre pour poser un regard soupçonneux sur lui .

Quel âge as-tu ?demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche qui disait son exaspération de devoir sans cesse répéter les mêmes choses à des centaines de jeunes gens .

18 ans ,s'empressa de répondre Dymnos ,se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir réussi à parler sans se mettre à pleurer ou à hurler hystériquement .

Vraiment ?Tu ne les parais pas .On te croirait beaucoup plus jeune .

Je sais c'est ce que tout le monde me dit ,mentit le jeune homme avec peut-être un peu trop de conviction ,ce qui amena le vieil homme à froncer les sourcils .

Mouais ,c'est bon ,fit avec humeur l'homme en lui indiquant un autre vieil homme à l'autre bout de la table .

Dymnos se dirigea vers celui-ci ,sachant bien que si jusque là cela avait été relativement facile les vrais difficultés commençaient .

Qui sont tes parents ?demanda-t-il sans plus de politesse que le premier homme .

Eh bien ma mère vient juste de mourir ,vous pouvez vérifier et…

Et ton père ?l'interrompit le vieil homme visiblement pressé .

Eh bien…il est mort en héros sur le champ de bataille ,fit Dymnos ,espérant de tout cœur que l'homme se contenterait de cette explication .

Ce ne fut pas le cas .

Ah ,et quel était son nom ?

Euh…

Dymnos réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à un nom à donner à « son père » alors qu'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de vouloir le savoir .

Alors ?s'impatienta l'homme ,qui lorgnait du côté de la file d'attente .

Euh…

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ,il savait qu'en se taisant il courait à sa perte mais rien à faire ,son cerveau refusait de fonctionner .

Ce silence veut-il dire que tu ne serais pas de naissance légitime ?demanda l'homme d'un ton inquisiteur .

Non ,bien sûr que non !s'écria Dymnos avec tellement d'empressement que le vieil homme y vit la confirmation de ses soupçons .

C'est bien ce que je pensais !s'exclama-t-il .Phydias !Viens ici je t'en prie !

L'homme qui contrôlait les âges s'approcha d'un pas lent .

Qu'y a-t-il ?demanda-t-il d'un ton las .

N'as-tu rien remarqué de bizarre avec ce jeune homme ?

Si ,je trouvais qu'il avait l'air d'avoir moins de 18 ans .Pourquoi ?

Eh bien parce qu'étant donné qu'il m'a menti ,ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ait fait de même avec toi !

Comment cela ?fit l'homme qui ne comprenait rien .

Il n'est pas de naissance légitime !Et ,à première vue ,j'ajouterais qu'il n'a pas dépassé les 16 ans !Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Bien sûr que je le sais !s'exclama Phydias .Jeune homme ,ce que tu as fait est extrêmement grave ,tu le sais ?

Mais…bafouilla Dymnos .Je peux tout vous expliquer ,je…

Inutile !coupa le deuxième homme .Tu es sans aucun doute possible coupable !Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Non ,avoua Dymnos qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir .

Tu vas devenir esclave pour le restant de tes jours !l'informa Phydias d'un ton qui ne trahissait aucune émotion .

Le monde sembla s'écrouler devant les yeux de Dymnos .Esclave !Cela signifiait des conditions de vie insupportables ,aucun droit ,le maître qui a tous les droits sur vous .Non !Il ne pourrait pas le supporter !

Noooooon !hurla-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant ,stupéfiant les deux hommes et le reste de la foule .

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put ,mais des voix se rapprochant lui indiquaient qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à son destin .

Soudain ,il se cogna dans un homme qui se tenait au milieu du couloir ,juste devant la sortie .L'homme se retourna .

Que…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Tu devrais choisir plus soigneusement tes parents :**

- Que se passe-t-il ?Où cours-tu si vite ?demanda l'homme qui devait avoir environ 40 ans et avait l'air d'un soldat sans pitié pour ses ennemis mais ayant un cœur d'or .

- S'il vous plaît ,ne leur dites pas que vous m'avez vu !s'exclama Dymnos avant de sauter dans la charrette qui semblait appartenir à l'homme .

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux paroles du jeune homme car déjà des soldats accouraient devant lui .

Auriez-vous vu passer un jeune homme ?demandèrent-ils ,regardant un peu partout .

Non ,pourquoi ?répondit l'homme qui ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à aider le jeune homme .

Eh bien c'est un jeune qui a voulu devenir citoyen sans en avoir le droit .La loi dit qu'il doit être vendu comme esclave !expliqua le chef des soldats .

Ce fut à ce moment que l'homme comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix .Il détestait la façon dont étaient traités les esclaves ,et il n'allait sûrement pas laisser un jeune homme en devenir un sans rien faire !

Bon ben j'espère que vous le retrouverez ,fit-il avant de se diriger vers sa charrette .

Il y monta sans un regard pour le jeune homme qui s'était blotti tout au fond .Il n'avait pas le temps ,Alexandre lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au plus vite dans le cadre de l'expédition contre les Perses .Il serait toujours temps de décider du sort du mystérieux jeune homme plus tard .

Voyant que l'homme ne paraissait pas sur le point de le rejeter ,Dymnos s'endormit ,bercé par les cahotements de la charrette .

Il dormit longtemps ,faisant des cauchemars , tantôt revoyant le visage de sa mère mourante ,tantôt imaginant celui d'Alexandre quand il devrait le tuer .

Soudain ,il fut tiré de son sommeil par une main qui le secoua ,pas trop violemment mais tout de même assez pour le réveiller en sursaut .

Viens avec moi ,fit l'homme en lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à se relever .

Où sommes-nous ?demanda Dymnos qui craignait que l'homme ait l'intention de le livrer aux soldats .

Au camp de rassemblement des troupes du roi Alexandre , répondit l'homme ,en lui désignant les dizaines de tentes qui s'étendaient sur la plaine .

C'était la nuit et les lumières de dizaines de feux projetaient des ombres étranges et quelques peu effrayantes sur les toiles des tentes .

Alexandre ?répéta Dymnos qui commençait à reprendre espoir .

Oui ,,répondit simplement l'homme .Au fait comment t'appelles-tu ?

Dymnos ,marmonna timidement le jeune homme .

Je sais Cratéros ,je commande une des phalanges de l'armée d'Alexandre .Bon ,si tu m'expliquais ce que tout cela signifie ?

Eh bien je…euh…en fait je voulais être citoyen et euh…

Tu ne le pouvais pas ,termina Cratéros .Mais pourquoi cela ?

Eh bien pour commencer parce que j'ai 16 ans et ensuite parce que ma naissance n'est pas…légitime .

Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Que…que…mon père n'était pas marié à ma mère ,bafouilla Dymnos .

Oh ,fit Cratéros ,nullement choqué .Et qui était ton père ?

Dymnos hésita avant de se décider à lui dire la vérité .S'il voulait faire de Cratéros un allié ,il ne devait pas lui mentir .

Le roi Philippe ,dit-il d'une voix basse .

Quoi ?

Le regard de Cratéros reflétait un choc très profond .

Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?fit-il ,comme si Dymnos venait de lui affirmer quelque chose de purement impossible .

Bien sûr ,répondit Dymnos .Il a couché avec ma mère sans son consentement et c'est de cette union forcée que je suis né .

Viens avec moi ,dit Cratéros en sautant de la charrette .Nous allons voir Alexandre .

Dymnos n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller voir Alexandre mais il suivit quand même Cratéros ,n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver seul en territoire hostile .Ils traversèrent tout le campement ,et arrivèrent enfin devant la tente principale ,celle d'Alexandre le Grand .Cratéros y entra et salua brièvement ceux qui se tenait autour d'Alexandre .

Mon roi ,commença-t-il ,je dois te parler d'une affaire extrêmement importante et j'aimerais pour cela que nous soyons seuls .

D'un geste ,Alexandre congédia tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la tente .Cratéros fit signe à Dymnos de sortir .Celui-ci obéit mais resta devant la tente ,écoutant et regardant ce qui se passait à travers une fente dans le tissu .

Alexandre ,je me trouvais dans le palais d'inscription des citoyens quand un jeune homme a surgi ,m'a supplié de ne pas révéler sa présence avant de sauter dans ma charrette .Je ne lui ai pas posé de question avant d'être arrivé ici .Et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a révélé ?

Qu'il devait être vendu comme esclave car il n'avait pas le droit d'être citoyen ,marmonna Alexandre comme si c'était une évidence .

Oui mais ce n'est pas ça le plus incroyable !Il n'en a pas le droit parce qu'il n'a que 16 ans et que son père n'était pas marié à sa mère .Mais il prétend que son père est le roi Philippe !

Quoi ?

Le visage d'Alexandre se décomposa .Tout lui revint d'un coup ,cette horrible nuit où sa mère avait prononcé ces paroles : « Ecoutes-moi bien Alexandre ,ce genre de garçon est un serpent ,auquel tu ne dois jamais ,au grand jamais ,faire confiance ! » .

Et tu l'as amené ici ?s'écria-t-il ,se levant brusquement tant sa colère était forte .

Ben oui ,répondit Cratéros qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alexandre se mettait dans une telle colère .

Et dans quel but ?

Eh bien…la seule solution pour qu'il ne soit pas vendu comme esclave c'est de l'accepter dans l'armée ,fit Cratéros .

Hors de question !Jamais je n'accepterais qu'un bâtard comme lui souille mon armée de sa présence !s'exclama Alexandre ,faisant se glacer le sang de Dymnos .

Mais ,Alexandre ,il est si jeune…

Et alors ?répliqua le jeune roi .

Je t'en prie ,laisse-moi l'intégrer à ma phalange .Je lui apprendrais comment se battre ,je suis sûr qu'il fera un très bon soldat ,déclara Cratéros ,qui sentait naître une profonde affection pour le jeune garçon au fond de son cœur .

Sûrement pas !Et d'abord ,s'il était si bien que tu le prétends il ne serait pas en train d'écouter aux portes !

En disant cela Alexandre s'était tourné vers l'endroit précis où se tenait Dymnos .Avant que celui-ci ait pu réagir le jeune roi ouvrit brutalement l'entrée de la tente révélant ainsi un Dymnos terrorisé .

Espèce de sale bâtard !Dégage vite d'ici avant que je ne décide de te tuer pour espionnage !

Alexandre poussa si violemment le jeune homme que celui-ci tomba en arrière .Il jeta un dernier regard effrayé et implorant à Cratéros avant qu'Alexandre ne referme la tente .Ne désirant plus rien d'autre que de partir de ce camp ,Dymnos se mit à courir dans la direction qu'il supposait être celle que lui et Cratéros avait prise pour se rendre à la tente d'Alexandre .

Mais il dut vite s'arrêter de courir car il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement perdu .Tout autour de lui ,les soldats le regardaient ,certains ricanant ,d'autres compatissant .

Soudain ,il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta avec une telle violence que le jeune homme retira vite sa main .

Oh ,pardon ,je t'ai fait peur ?demanda-t-il .

Oui…euh non ,enfin c'est pas grave ,bafouilla Dymnos en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui n'était d'ailleurs pas seul .

C'était un groupe de jeunes gens qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Alexandre .Celui qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule avait des cheveux châtains clairs frisés et avait l'air sympathique .Il était accompagné de quatre jeunes hommes dont l'un avait des cheveux très blonds ,les trois autres ayant plutôt des cheveux bruns .

Tu es nouveau ici ?demanda un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns qui parut tout de suite antipathique à Dymnos sans qu'il sache pourquoi .

Non ,en fait ,j'allais partir et je…

Pourquoi partir ?l'interrompit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds .C'est très bien ici .

Oui…mais je…euh Alexandre ne voudra jamais me laisser rester ,bredouilla Dymnos ,de plus en plus mal à l'aise .

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien…euh je…

Alors ?insista le jeune homme .

Euh…

Tu peux nous le dire ,on le dira à personne ,affirma le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds .

Mais euh…c'est pas ça…mais…

Dymnos avait une furieuse envie de disparaître sous terre loin de ces jeunes gens et leurs questions embarrassantes .Il était en train de se torturer l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer quand quelqu'un arriva pour mettre fin à son calvaire .

Arrêtez !Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'embêtez !s'écria un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds .

Ah oui ?répliqua un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns .Et tu peux me dire comment tu le sais ,Philotas ?

Ca se voit !s'exclama Philotas .Regardez-le !

T'as raison ,déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés .Bon ,écoute ,oublie cette question .Recommençons à zéro .Salut ,je m'appelle Ptolémée et je commande une unité de cavalerie de l'armée d'Alexandre .

Moi je suis Perdiccas ,fit le jeune homme aux cheveux très blonds .

Et moi Léonnatos ,continua un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains .

Moi c'est Néarque ,grogna un petit jeune homme à la mine bourrue mais qu'on devinait aimable .

Et je suis Cassandre ,dit celui qui lui avait paru si antipathique .

Je m'appelle Philotas mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà ?fit Philotas en souriant .Et toi ,comment tu t'appelles ?

Dymnos ,répondit timidement celui-ci .

Tiens !s'exclama Néarque .Voila Héphaïstion qui arrive .Tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer .Eh Héphaïstion !Viens voir deux minutes !

Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux .C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et bruns mais ,à l'inverse de Cassandre ,il paraissait très gentil .

Qu'y a-t-il ?demanda-t-il .

Voici Dymnos ,il est nouveau ici ,fit Philotas en montrant Dymnos .

Salut .

Au fait ,commença Ptolémée .Tu peux quand même nous dire comment tu as atterri ici .

Ben je suis venu avec Cratéros ,répondit Dymnos .

Cratéros ?Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Euh ben jusqu'à ce matin je ne le connaissais pas .

Ah ,mais ,si tu es venu avec lui ,pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui maintenant ?demanda Perdiccas .

Ben il est avec Alexandre en train d'essayer de le convaincre de me prendre dans l'armée ,répondit Dymnos en songeant avec désespoir que toutes les tentatives de Cratéros se révèleraient sûrement vaines .

Et ça s'annonce comment ?demanda Léonnatos .

Mal .

Oh ,si tu veux je peux essayer de t'arranger ça ,proposa Héphaïstion .

Ca serait vraiment génial mais je doute qu'Alexandre accepte ,fit tristement Dymnos en pensant à ce que sa nouvelle vie d'esclave allait être .

Ne crois pas ça ,Héphaïstion pourrait obtenir n'importe quoi d'Alexandre ,déclara Léonnatos avec un sourire entendu destiné à ses compagnons .

Ouais tu n'as plus rien à craindre ,un ton larmoyant ,quelques « mon tendre Alexandre » et le tour est joué !renchérit Perdiccas en rigolant ,bientôt imité de ses camarades .

Héphaïstion les ignora et partit en direction de la tente d'Alexandre .Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné d'eux ,Dymnos se tourna vers les jeunes gens .

Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à convaincre Alexandre ?demanda-t-il .

Bien sûr !répondit Cassandre .Les relations entre Alexandre et Héphaïstion ne sont pas exactement celles qu'a un roi avec un soldat .Elles sont un peu plus …comment dire ,enfin je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Dymnos acquiesça et toute la joyeuse bande partit d'un grand éclat de rire .

Viens ,Dymnos ,nous allons te présenter aux autres ,fit Ptolémée .

Ils parcoururent tout le camp et Dymnos eut l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes car chacun des jeunes hommes commandait une unité de l'armée d'Alexandre ,malgré leur jeune âge .Enfin ils arrivèrent près d'une tente et s'assirent autour du feu ,attendant le retour d'Héphaïstion .Celui-ci revint environ une demi-heure plus tard .

Alors ?fit anxieusement Dymnos en redoutant le pire .

C'est réglé ,répondit Héphaïstion .

Oh merci !s'exclama Dymnos ,sentant un grand poids lui être retiré .

Mais ,au fait ,tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais le fils de Philippe !continua Héphaïstion avec du reproche dans la voix .

Quoi ?fit Ptolémée .

A présent ,tous les jeunes hommes s'étaient tournés vers Dymnos et le regardaient soupçonneusement .

- C'est vrai ?demanda Néarque ,qui semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles .

- Oui ,répondit Dymnos en baissant la tête ,ne pouvant pas supporter les regards désormais hostiles .

- Tu es le frère d'Alexandre ?demanda Léonnatos .

- Euh…pas exactement ,corrigea Dymnos .Je suis plutôt son demi-frère .Nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère .

- Ah, fit Philotas en se détendant visiblement .Tu veux dire que ta mère est une des nombreuses femmes dont Philippe a abusé ?

- Oui c'est ça ,dit Dymnos ,manifestement ravi de ne pas avoir à le dire lui-même .

Cette information modifia complètement l'attitude des jeunes hommes .Leur hostilité disparut et laissa place à de la compassion .

- Tu n'as pas de chance ,soupira Léonnatos .

- J'ai compris pourquoi Alexandre ne voulait pas de toi !s'exclama Néarque .Il pense que tu convoites le trône !

- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire du trône !ne put s'empêcher de crier Dymnos qui était prêt à éclater en sanglots .

Il sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule .

- Ne t'en fais pas ,murmura Philotas .On t'aidera à lui prouver qu'il se trompe .

- Ouais !approuvèrent les autres .

- Merci ,fit Dymnos en réussissant à esquisser un pâle sourire .

Soudain des pas retentirent .C'était Cratéros .Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe et parut soulagé d'y voir Dymnos .

- Dymnos !s'exclama-t-il .Je t'ai cherché partout !Viens avec moi !

En disant cela ,il prit le bras de Dymnos en l'entraîna tout droit .

- Hé !fit Perdiccas d'un ton faussement vexé .Cratéros ,cesse d'être égoïste et accepte de le partager avec nous !

- Je dois lui apprendre à se battre !répliqua celui-ci d'un ton bourru .

- Bon ben on se reverra sûrement très vite !fit Ptolémée .

Dymnos eut tout juste le temps d'acquiescer avant d'être entraîné vers la tente de Cratéros .

- Voilà !s'exclama Cratéros en ouvrant la tente .Désormais c'est chez toi ici !

- Cratéros ,pourquoi tu voulais tellement que je m'éloigne d'eux ?demanda timidement le jeune homme .

- Je me suis fait du souci pour toi .Dès que je suis sorti de la tente je t'ai cherché partout sans résultat .Puis quand j'ai vu ce groupe de jeunes hommes je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être avec eux .J'ai eu peur ,avec Alexandre qui semble prêt à n'importe quoi pour te faire souffrir .Je t'assure ,heureusement qu'il y a eu l'intervention d'Héphaïstion sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu intégrer l'armée .Bon ,maintenant il faut que je t'apprenne à te battre .Allons-y .

Et commença pour Dymnos une longue suite de séances d'entraînement qui lui permirent d'apprendre à survivre sur un champ de bataille .Ses nouveaux amis venaient parfois le voir pendant les entraînements ,le félicitant lors de ses succès ,l'encourageant lors de ses échecs .Mais jamais il ne vit directement Alexandre ,celui-ci ayant manifestement opté pour une totale indifférence à son égard ,ce qui l'arrangeait .Et puis ,le jour du départ pour la campagne finit par arriver .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :J'évite de dormir pour veiller sur ce troupeau comme une bergère :**

Les premières batailles se passèrent très bien ,Dymnos réussit à s'en sortir assez facilement .Au fil des jours passés ensemble ,il se rapprochait énormément de Cratéros et de Philotas .Une véritable amitié s'était d'ailleurs nouée entre lui et ce dernier ,tandis qu'il avait avec le premier une relation de type père-fils .

Et puis ce fut la veille de la bataille de Gaugamèle ,où Darius avait défié Alexandre .Dymnos se promenait dans le campement ,un peu perdu ,sans doute troublé par la bataille qui promettait d'être rude ,d'autant plus que les Perses étaient 250 000 alors qu'eux ne disposaient que de 40 000 hommes .Il se dirigea vers la tente d'Alexandre ,avec l'intention de tout lui avouer ,espérant ainsi soulager son cœur et partir au combat avec la conscience tranquille .

Il ouvrit la tente et se retrouva en plein milieu d'un conseil de guerre organisé par Alexandre .Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il voulut ressortir aussi vite qu'il était entré ,mais Alexandre en décida autrement .

- Mon cher Dymnos !s'exclama-t-il ironiquement .Tu ne vas quand même pas partir aussi vite .

- Désolé ,murmura Dymnos en s'approchant le plus vite qu'il put de l'ouverture de la tente qu'il avait presque atteint quand une main glaciale se posa sur son épaule .

- Reste ,ordonna Alexandre d'un ton froid qui fit frissonner Dymnos .

Celui-ci alla très vite se placer tout au fond de la tente ,derrière Philotas ,pendant qu'Alexandre continuait là où il s'était arrêté .Il avait placé des rectangles représentant les deux armées sur le sol et les déplaçait avec son bâton .

- C'est là ,qu'en arrivant à percer leurs lignes ,nous frapperons à la tête ,déclara-t-il .

- Tu veux tuer Darius ?s'étonna Antigone .

- Les dieux nous livrent enfin l'ennemi héréditaire de la Grèce !répliqua Alexandre .Si je mourrais, ça ne ferais qu'un macédonien de moins tandis que sans Darius les Perses ne sont plus rien !C'est là ,oui là que nous trancherons la gorge de l'armée perse !

- Pure folie !intervint Parménion .Tu ne parviendras jamais à l'approcher .Il est entouré de troupes innombrables !

- En retenant leurs forces sur la gauche ,comme tu peux le faire Parménion ,avec l'aide de ton fils Philotas !Si vous tenez une heure ou deux et que toi ,invincible Antigone ,au centre avec les phalanges ,Perdiccas ,Léonnatos ,Néarque ,Poliperchos ,si vous leur barrez le passage à la pointe de vos sarrissas ,là ,au centre ,leur cavalerie se lancera à ma poursuite sur la droite .Et quand le brave Cassandre chargera ,dégarnissant leur aile gauche ,une brèche s'ouvrira .Alors, à la tête de ma cavalerie ,entouré du vaillant Cleitos ,de Ptolémée et d'Héphaïstion je m'y engouffrerai pour porter à Darius le coup fatal .

- Même si les dieux sont avec nous ,rétorqua Parménion ,il faudra mettre les Perses en déroute ni plus ni moins, anéantir leur armée dès demain si nous ne voulons pas subir un harcèlement perpétuel sur le long chemin du retour !

- Il a raison ,approuva Antigone ,aussitôt imité par Poliperchos .

- Parménion ,tu parles de retour ,de rentrer en Grèce .Mais ,comprends-tu ,c'est à Babylone qu'est mon trône désormais .

- Alexandre ,commença Cassandre .S'il faut vraiment se battre ,servons-nous d'une ruse .Nous sommes à un contre sept ,attaquons cette nuit quand ils s'y attendent le moins !

- Crois-tu que j'ai traversé l'Asie pour voler ma victoire ?fit Alexandre .

- Non ,ricana Cassandre ,influencé que tu es par l'épopée d'Achille et des autres Grecs sous les murs de Troie !Mais Philippe n'appréciait pas Homère .

- Darius t'offre toutes les terres à l'ouest de l'Euphrate et la main de sa fille en mariage ,aucun grec ne s'est jamais vu honoré de la sorte !reprit Parménion .

- Que dis-tu ,honoré ?Mais c'est pour nous corrompre !Ce que les grecs ont accepté trop longtemps !Souviens-tu que celui qui a payé le meurtre de mon père est là ,dans la vallée ,et nous nargue !

- Voyons Alexandre ,on est toujours pas sûrs que ce soit l'or perse qui a payé cet assassinat !Et d'ailleurs peu importe !Ton père t'a appris à ne jamais laisser la passion l'emporter sur la raison .Je t'adjure de rassembler tes troupes .Repartons pour la côte et lève une armée plus nombreuse .

- Je le ferais ,répondit Alexandre ,je le ferais si j'étais Parménion .Mais je suis Alexandre ,pas plus que la terre n'a deux soleils ,l'Asie ne peut avoir deux rois !C'est ainsi que je l'entends et si Darius est assez courageux pour ne pas se dérober ,il viendra m'affronter demain .Et si on le voit se prosterner devant la Grèce ,Alexandre sera miséricordieux .Au fait ,qu'en penses-tu Dymnos ?

Celui-ci ,qui pendant tout ce temps avait tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer ,heureux que ça marche ,fut pris au dépourvu par cette question soudaine .

- Euh…je n'en sais rien…fit-il nerveusement ,ne sachant pas quoi dire .

- Je sais que les simples soldats ne sont pas censés être intelligents ,mais tu pourrais quand même faire un effort !ricana Alexandre en accentuant bien les mots « simples soldats » et « pas intelligents » .

La rage commença à envahir Dymnos .Comment Alexandre osait-il le traiter ainsi ?Il était bien comme son père !

- Si je suis un simple soldat ,commença-t-il ,pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ,puisque tu sais bien que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour te répondre ?

L'ironie contenue dans cette phrase déplut fortement à Alexandre .

- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de cette façon ?Tu ne devrais même pas être ici ,et maudit soit le jour où mon père posa les yeux sur ta chienne de mère !

En entendant cela ,les poings de Dymnos se serrèrent si forts que toute l'assemblée comprit le danger .

- Alexandre !s'exclama Parménion .Que t'a-t-il fait qui justifie une telle haine envers lui ?

Dymnos avait déjà rencontré Parménion car celui-ci était le père de son meilleur ami Philotas .Parménion l'appréciait beaucoup et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il prenne sa défense .

- La haine envers un tel être ne se justifie pas ,répondit Alexandre ,crachant ses paroles comme du venin .Mais ce qui me fait bouillir de rage ,c'est d'avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui !

Philotas ,sachant bien l'effet que ces paroles allaient avoir sur son ami ,l'entraîna dehors .Les dernières paroles d'Alexandre leur parvinrent tout de même .

- Il s'enfuit ce sale lâche !Nous verrons bien demain lequel de nous les dieux décideront d'épargner !

Echappant au contrôle de Philotas ,Dymnos se précipita en courant vers la tente qu'il partageait avec Cratéros et se jeta littéralement sur sa couche .Là ,il laissa éclater ses larmes de rage ,de haine et de tristesse .A ce moment-là ,il se rappela brusquement la raison de son entrée dans l'armée . « Si tu m'aimes respectes ma dernière volonté . »Il avait traité sa mère de chienne !Il devait mourir ,pour ce que son père avait fait à sa mère et pour les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer .Dymnos décida d'agir pendant la nuit ,quand les gardes seraient occupés à se reposer en vue de la bataille du lendemain .Apaisé à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir se venger ,il s'étendit sur sa couche en attendant le retour de Cratéros .

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à entrer dans la tente ,en regardant Dymnos d'un air désolé .

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé ,murmura-t-il en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Dymnos .

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ,répondit celui-ci ,d'une voix qui trahissait encore les larmes versées .

- J'aurais du savoir qu'Alexandre allait tout faire pour t'humilier mais je ne m'y attendais pas aujourd'hui .Je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider et je te demande de me pardonner .

- Tu es pardonné ,déclara Dymnos en se blottissant dans les bras de Cratéros comme un enfant .

Celui-ci sourit et repartit ,visiblement soulagé de voir que Dymnos avait pratiquement déjà oublié les dures paroles d'Alexandre .Mais il n'en était rien ,il suffisait de voir le regard de Dymnos dès que Cratéros fut sorti pour s'en convaincre .

Le soir ,puis la nuit vinrent enfin .Aux alentours de minuit ,Dymnos se leva ,en faisant bien attention de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller Cratéros qui dormait .Il sortit et commença à parcourir sans bruit le campement ,se dirigeant vers la tente d'Alexandre .Il ne rencontra personne ,tous les soldats se reposant et toutes les sentinelles trop loin ,postées aux limites du camp .

Il entra dans la tente d'Alexandre ,en prenant le maximum de précautions possibles .Le jeune roi dormait paisiblement ,et n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Dymnos s'approcha de lui .Déterminé ,celui-ci leva son couteau et aurait probablement tué Alexandre si quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne l'avait pas tiré en arrière à la seconde même où il allait abaisser son couteau .Il fut incapable de se défendre ,ne sachant même plus s'il désirait vraiment tuer Alexandre ou pas .Car ,durant toute la journée il avait était rempli d'une rage incontrôlable contre le roi et avait vraiment eu l'intention de le tuer .Mais là ,devant le corps du jeune roi qui paraissait si innocent dans son sommeil ,il avait hésité .Et maintenant ,il était entraîné par une personne inconnue qui allait très certainement le dénoncer .Le dénoncer ?Toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait failli faire lui vint tout à coup à l'esprit ,et il eut soudain envie de remercier celui qui lui avait en quelque sorte sauver la vie .Seulement ,entre tenter de tuer et tuer ,la différence n'existerait pas aux yeux d'Alexandre ,et Dymnos serait perdu si celui qui l'entraînait de façon à ce que Dymnos ne puisse pas voir qui il était le dénonçait .

Enfin ,lorsqu'ils furent dans un endroit où nul ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre ,l'homme se retourna : c'était Héphaïstion !Dymnos ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou alarmé .Héphaïstion ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à prendre plaisir en dénonçant quelqu'un mais d'un autre côté il semblait aussi très proche d'Alexandre et prendrait peut-être très mal cette tentative d'assassinat .

Après s'être ainsi révélé ,Héphaïstion ne laissa pas à Dymnos le temps de parler et se dirigea vers l'endroit où dormait Cratéros .

- Pas ça !pensa Dymnos ,ne désirant aucunement que Cratéros sache la vérité .

Héphaïstion appela son ami à travers le tissu de la tente et celui-ci sortit ,se levant péniblement .

- Qu'y a-t-il Héphaïstion ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée .

- Tu devrais un peu mieux surveiller tes brebis ,répondit énigmatiquement le meilleur ami d'Alexandre .

Ce qu'il murmura à l'oreille de Cratéros acheva de le réveiller .

- Quoi ?fit-il en jetant un regard qui montra à Dymnos qu' Héphaïstion venait de lui dire ce qui s'était passé .

- Bon eh bien je vous laisse ,fit Héphaïstion en s'éloignant .

- Dymnos !rugit Cratéros .Comment as-tu pu essayer de faire ça ?

Celui-ci se sentit horriblement mal .Il avait toujours considéré Cratéros comme un père ,et voir une telle colère étinceler dans ses yeux le rendait très triste .

- Ce…n'est pas…ma faute ,fit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots .C'est… ma mère…qui me l'a…ordonné…

Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire .A la fin ,Cratéros n'était plus en proie à la colère mais à la compassion .

- Je suis désolé ,murmura-t-il .Je ne pouvais pas savoir tout ça .Mais promets-moi que tu ne referas plus jamais une chose pareille .

- Je te le promets ,répondit Dymnos d'une toute petite voix .

- Bon ,allons nous coucher ,demain la bataille sera rude et nous devrons être en forme pour survivre .

- Cratéros ?

- Oui ?

- Crois-tu que nous ayons une chance de gagner la bataille ?demanda timidement Dymnos qui redoutait un peu la réponse à cette question .

- On a toujours une chance ,répondit Cratéros en pénétrant dans la tente .

Dymnos resta encore quelques instants dehors ,à regarder la lune ,puis entra à son tour dans la tente ,toute idée de vengeance remplacée par la peur de la bataille .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Dominez votre peur et je vous promets que vous serez plus forts que la mort :**

« Le sang éveille le monde

Le sang fait tomber la pluie

Le sang fertilise la terre

Dans le sang les hommes naissent

Et meurent

Le sang est la nourriture ses dieux souterrains . »

Tous les soldats étaient alignés ,formant les si redoutables phalanges macédoniennes .Et ,dans celle de Cratéros ,se tenait un Dymnos tremblant à la fois de peur et d'impatience .De l'autre côté de la colline leur parvenait le grondement sourd des milliers d'hommes rassemblés par Darius .Alexandre faisait un discours censé les rassurer mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas .Chacun des soldats avait peur ,et cette peur se lisait sur leurs visages .

La loi des probabilités était contre eux ,il leur faudrait un miracle pour gagner cette bataille et tous le savaient .Le combat qui allait se dérouler serait sans aucun doute terrible et il était peu probable que beaucoup en réchappent .

Toutes ces pensées se mêlaient aux hennissements des cheveux et au cris des soldats de l'autre côté ,ce qui était plutôt désagréable .Dymnos savait qu'il lui faudrait se battre avec acharnement pour espérer survivre .Cratéros avait été un bon maître mais même le meilleur des entraînements ne suffisait pas toujours pour rester en vie une fois lancé au cœur de la bataille .

Lorsqu'Alexandre passa devant lui ,il releva la tête ,s'attendant à ce que le jeune roi le dénonce devant tous ses soldats afin de l'humilier davantage .

« Dymnos ,commença Alexandre .Montre tout ce dont tu es capable dans cette bataille et ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir accepter de t'engager . »

Puis il s'éloigna en direction des autres soldats .Il était suivi de Ptolémée et d'Héphaïstion et quand celui-ci passa devant Dymnos ,il lui lança un regard qui signifie clairement « Je n'ai rien dit cette fois mais si tu recommences je le ferais . »Dymnos hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe à la fois de remerciement et d'accord .De toute façon ,il était certain de ne jamais recommencer ce qu'il avait failli faire cette nuit-là .Il avait été aveuglé par les paroles de sa mère et avait oublié qu'Alexandre n'était pas Philippe et ne lui ressemblait en rien .

Un dernier hurlement d'Alexandre indiqua qu'il était temps de se mettre en marche .Les soldats abaissèrent leurs lances et commencèrent à avancer .Chaque pas était plus dur à faire que le précédent mais ils n'avaient pas le choix ,si un seul soldat s'arrêtait ou faiblissait c'est toute la phalange qui était mise en péril .Leurs cris de guerre retentissaient sur la plaine et d'autres cris leur répondaient du côté de Darius .Soudain ,il y eut du mouvement dans les rangs jusque là pratiquement immobiles de la grande armée de Darius .Comme prévu par Alexandre ,une unité de cavalerie se lança à la poursuite du jeune roi et de ses cavaliers tandis que des soldats perses commençaient à marcher vers eux .

Ce qui suivit ne fut qu'une longue suite de violence inouïe ,de corps entremêlés ,de fracas des armes et de hennissements des chevaux .Partout ,Dymnos voyait la mort et il se battait avec acharnement afin de lui échapper .Il frappait aveuglément dans tout ce qui ressemblait à un ennemi ,ne s'arrêtant que pour regarder Cratéros et le rassurer sur son sort .Les Perses étaient des ennemis redoutables ,leur force était au moins égale à celle des Macédoniens et la bataille était vraiment rude .A un moment ,Darius envoya des chars spéciaux aux roues garnies de piques censées trancher les membres des soldats macédoniens et ainsi mettre hors de combat les phalanges .

Mais c'était compter sans le génie d'Alexandre qui avait prévu cet ingénieux système et la manière de le faire échouer .En effet ,dès qu'un char arrivait ,les soldats ouvraient les rangs et le laissaient pénétrer à l'intérieur de la phalange ,en prenant bien soin de rester hors de portée des piques meurtrières .Il leur était alors facile de tuer les occupants du char .Bien sûr ,quelques hommes moururent ,n'ayant pas réussi à s'écarter à temps mais beaucoup moins que ce que Darius escomptait .

La bataille s'intensifiait à chaque instant ,car ils approchaient à présent du cœur de l'armée perse .C'était l'ultime épreuve ,celle dont dépendait l'issue de la bataille .Pour l'instant ,celle-ci était absolument incertaine ,les forces en présence étant bien équilibrées .Des soldats tombaient des deux côtés et il était difficile de savoir qui allait l'emporter .

Soudain ,la voix d'Alexandre criant le nom de Darius leur parvint malgré le vacarme de la bataille .Dymnos ,qui se trouvait à proximité du char de Darius vit celui-ci manquer de peu d'être touché par la lance du jeune roi macédonien .Il se rapprocha d'Alexandre qui était en train de massacrer les quelques soldats perses qui le séparaient encore du grand roi perse .Celui-ci ,voyant le danger ,ordonna aux conducteurs de son char de faire marche arrière afin de s'enfuir loin de la menace grandissante d'Alexandre .

Dymnos se rapprocha alors du cheval d'Alexandre qui fut bientôt rejoint par Ptolémée et Héphaïstion .

- Fais nourrir les chevaux !ordonna Alexandre à Ptolémée .Nous chevaucherons toute la nuit s'il le faut mais nous l'aurons rattrapé à l'aube !

- Alexandre !hurla Philotas qui venait juste d'arriver .Mon père te fait dire qu'ils ont enfoncé ses lignes jusqu'au bagage et à l'arrière-garde !

Lorsqu'il vit cela ,Dymnos ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé .Ainsi ,Philotas avait survécu à la bataille !Il eut un moment d'inattention en voyant son meilleur ami toujours en vie .Soudain ,il sentit une douleur atroce dans la jambe .Il se retourna et vit qu'un soldat perse était en train de lui transpercer la jambe avec son épée .Il fut projeté à terre et hurla ,avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Il me semble que Babylone fut une maîtresse plus facile à conquérir qu'à quitter :**

Tout était noir .Il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté ,que son esprit flottait dans un espace si vaste que l'on ne pouvait en distinguer ni le début ni la fin .Et soudain ,la vue lui revint ,d'abord floue ,puis de plus en plus nette à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient .

Dymnos se réveilla dans une tente qu'il devina être l'endroit où on soignait les blessés en entendant des gémissements .Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement et il distingua deux personnes à son chevet .C'était Cratéros et Philotas .Ils avaient l'air inquiets ,et semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était réveillé .Il remua faiblement ,ce qui attira leur attention .

- Dymnos !s'exclama Philotas .Par Zeus j'ai eu si peur pour toi !Quand j'ai vu ce chien de Perse penché sur toi comme un vautour sur sa proie j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard !Je suis descendu de mon cheval le plus vite que j'ai pu et j'ai tué celui que je croyais être ton assassin .Je l'ai maudit et me suis assuré qu'il ait une mort très lente et douloureuse .Tu comprends ,à ce moment-là j'étais persuadé que tu étais mort et une fureur telle que je n'en avait jamais connue s'est emparée de moi .J'ai massacré tous les Perses qui tentaient de s'approcher de ton corps .Pendant ce temps ,Cratéros est venu et a découvert que tu respirais encore .Une telle joie m'a envahi à l'annonce de cette nouvelle !Mais il fallait faire vite ,ta respiration s'affaiblissait à chaque seconde .Nous t'avons porté ici où grâce aux dieux notre médecin a su te ramener à la vie .Ta jambe sera bientôt guérie ,ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps .

A ce moment-là leur parvint la voix d'Alexandre .

- Où est-il ?Je veux le voir !

- Par là majesté mais…fit une autre voix .

- Il n'y a pas de mais !s'écria Alexandre .

Soudain le jeune roi s'approcha de l'endroit où était allongé Dymnos et celui-ci réalisa que c'était lui qu'Alexandre cherchait .Il frissonna en songeant à ce qu'il lui voulait .Héphaïstion lui avait-il quand même tout raconté et venait-il pour finir ce qu'un soldat perse n'avait pu achever ?

- Mon roi ,il est très faible ,s'interposa Cratéros ,et je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Cratéros ,répondit Alexandre .

Il s'approcha de Dymnos et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de trembler ,s'attendant au pire .

- Ne crains rien ,murmura Alexandre d'une voix douce .Je ne viens pas en ennemi .

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Dymnos .Il avait vraiment l'air sincère .

- Si les dieux ont permis que tu survives ,c'est que tu le mérites .Tu t'es battu bravement et tu m'as prouvé que je me trompais entièrement à ton sujet .Alors je te demande de me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé .

- C'est déjà oublié ,murmura faiblement Dymnos .

- Désormais je te considérerais comme l'un de mes plus proches compagnons et je ne permettrais pas que quiconque ne te fasse du mal .Après tout ,nous sommes demi-frères ,le même sang coule dans nos veines .

Dymnos acquiesça silencieusement et sourit .Il lui semblait que tout allait pour le mieux ,la douleur de sa jambe s'était considérablement atténuée .Il était toujours vivant ,ses amis aussi et Alexandre lui avait demandé de le pardonner !C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai .Encore épuisé ,il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans cauchemars .

L'entrée dans Babylone fut digne d'un très grand roi .Ils marchèrent triomphalement dans les rues de la cité ,acclamés par la foule en délire .Dymnos observa tous ces gens ,ces Perses qui ,la veille à peine ,criaient encore « Darius ! » et qui maintenant scandaient le nom d'Alexandre .Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le palais de Darius ils furent frappés par la beauté des lieux .Ceux qui avaient construit le palais étaient vraiment de grands artistes .Ils parcoururent tous les couloirs ,riant et plaisantant ,ne pensant presque plus aux combats de la veille .Les jeunes gens ne cessaient de s'émerveiller devant chaque chose présente dans le palais ,sous le regard bienveillant et amusé d'Alexandre .

Enfin ,ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l'ex-roi Darius .

- Ne craignez-vous pas que toutes ces richesses ne mènent à notre destruction ?demanda Ptolémée .

- Tu exagères notre valeur ,répliqua Alexandre .Tant que Darius respire il demeure le roi légitime d'Asie et moi le roi du vent !

- Mais il ne peut plus rien contre toi !protesta Dymnos .

- Il est égaré dans la montagne ,loin de ses troupes !renchérit Philotas .

- Tant qu'il est égaré notre victoire n'est pas parfaite .C'est seulement lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé que la question sera tranchée .

- Ta décision est prise à ce que je vois Alexandre ,fit Parménion d'un ton réprobateur .

- Nous devons mener à terme ce que nous n'avons pas su achever à Gaugamèle .Traquons Darius jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut !

- Ce n'est pas ce que voulait ton père ,protesta Parménion .

- Je ne suis pas mon père ,rétorqua Alexandre en souriant .

Dymnos et Philotas observait tous les deux la discussion entre Alexandre et Parménion ,ne sachant quel parti prendre .Parménion s'exprimait avec sagesse mais Alexandre n'avait pas tout à fait tort .Une victoire n'est parfaite que quand l'ennemi a réellement était vaincu .Un ennemi en fuite peut toujours parvenir à recomposer une armée et redevenir dangereux .

- Allons !s'exclama Alexandre .Avez-vous oublié que la fortune sourit aux audacieux ?

Tout en disant cela ,il ouvrit une porte qui les conduisit dans une salle qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée .Dans cette salle se trouvait une trentaine de femmes ,toutes plus belles les unes que les autres .Ils avaient trouvé le harem de Darius .Lorsqu'ils descendirent ,les femmes se mirent à danser ,au son d'une musique envoûtante .La tête leur tournait devant tant de beauté et ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras des jeunes femmes .Soudain ,une cloche retentit et ils relevèrent tous la tête .Une femme ,à l'air plus noble que celles qui dansaient descendit .Elle était accompagné de Pharmaquès ,ancien conseiller de Darius .

- La princesse des Mille Roses ,aînée du précédent grand roi Darius ,Stateira ,fit celui-ci à Alexandre .

- Noble Alexandre ,commença la princesse en se tournant vers Héphaïstion .Je suis là pour t'implorer de laisser la vie sauve à mes sœurs ,à ma mère et à ma grand-mère…

Tous les soldats riaient devant cette méprise .Stateira s'en aperçut et se tourna vers Pharmaquès afin de savoir ce que signifiait tout cela .Celui-ci lui désigna Alexandre d'un signe de tête et elle comprit son erreur .Elle se tourna vers Alexandre et on pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle craignait d'avoir commis une erreur fatale .

- Tu n'as pas tort ,princesse Stateira ,fit Alexandre .Lui aussi c'est Alexandre .

- Grand roi ,fais de moi une esclave mais épargne ma famille…

- Non ,attends !s'écria Alexandre en s'approchant plus près d'elle .Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi comment tu aimerais qu'on te traite .

La princesse parut surprise puis se ressaisit .

- Selon mon rang ,répondit-elle .En princesse .

- Je l'entends bien ainsi ,déclara Alexandre .Tant que vous serez dans ce palais ,ta famille sera traitée comme ma famille .

Cette affirmation fit sursauter tous les compagnons d'Alexandre qui se jetèrent des regards d'incompréhension .

- Quand je te regarde je vois une reine ,poursuivit Alexandre ,faisant sourire la jeune princesse .

C'était la nuit ,et Dymnos ne parvenait pas à dormir .Il ne cessait de remuer dans son lit ,ne sachant comment trouver le sommeil .Il lui semblait que toute l'allégresse de la victoire l'avait quitté ,lui laissant une impression d'étouffement .Il décida donc de sortir prendre l'air ,afin de se changer les idées .Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en marchant dans les couloirs pour ne pas réveiller les autres .

Soudain ,il sentit une main sur son épaule .

- Encore en train d'imaginer la meilleure façon de tuer Alexandre ?fit la voix glaciale d'Héphaïstion .

- Non pas du tout !protesta Dymnos .Je prenais l'air ,c'est tout .Jamais je ne referais une chose pareille .La colère et la rage m'avaient aveuglé mais c'est fini maintenant .J'ai pardonné à Alexandre et je n'ai plus aucune envie de le tuer !

- En es-tu bien sûr ?insista Héphaïstion .C'est une drôle d'heure pour se promener dans les couloirs .

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ,c'est tout !

Dymnos commençait à s'énerver ,Héphaïstion l'ennuyait avec ses soupçons qui n'étaient absolument pas justifiés .

- La colère peut parfois signifier un aveu ,déclara Héphaïstion .

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !s'exclama Dymnos qui perdait patience .Tu te trompes complètement !

- Ah oui ?Je ne le crois pas .

- Héphaïstion !retentit une voix .Laisse-le tranquille !

C'était Philotas qui venait de surgir d'un autre couloir .Il regardait Héphaïstion d'un air menaçant .

- Oh ,répliqua Héphaïstion d'un ton moqueur. Tu protèges ton cher amour ,ça s'appelle du favoritisme tu ne le savais pas ?

- Je crois que ce terme définit plutôt l'attitude d'Alexandre vis-à-vis de toi ,rétorqua Philotas .

En entendant cela , Héphaïstion s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque parole désobligeante à l'égard de Philotas .Une fois qu'ils furent seuls ,Philotas se tourna vers Dymnos .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?demanda-t-il .

- Rien ,mentit Dymnos qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre sur le sujet .

Philotas le comprit et respecta son silence .

- Mais que fais-tu dans le couloir à une heure aussi tardive ?interrogea-t-il .

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ,répondit Dymnos .

- Moi non plus et quand j'ai entendu des voix qui semblaient se disputer je me suis levé .J'ai reconnu ta voix et celle d'Héphaïstion et comme il me semblait qu'il te harcelait ,je suis venu à ton secours !

- Comme c'est romantique !fit Dymnos en riant .Ce palais est vraiment un chef d'œuvre !Comment de simples hommes ont-ils pu concevoir tout ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien ,répondit Philotas ,mais tu as raison .Ce palais est une pure merveille .

- Quand je pense que nous allons devoir le quitter !soupira Dymnos .

- C'est vrai ,le rêve de gloire d'Alexandre le pousse à aller toujours plus loin vers l'avant .

- Mais ça signifie aussi de nouvelles batailles ,de nouveaux morts !

- Bien sûr ,mais ne sommes-nous pas nés pour ça ?dit Philotas .Après tout ,si les dieux nous ont fait supérieurs aux autres hommes c'est bien pour que nous les dominions !

- Mais comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que nous leur sommes supérieurs ?demanda Dymnos .C'est vrai ,regarde ,ceux qui ont construit ce palais étaient loin d'être des barbares !

- C'est Aristote qui nous l'a appris ,répondit Philotas .Et Aristote est un grand penseur ,il a donc forcément raison .Un éclair de génie a peut-être inspiré les constructeurs de ce palais mais nous leur demeurons supérieurs .Ce n'est pas une chose qui se discute ,c'est un fait établi .

- Tu as probablement raison ,affirma Dymnos .Mais je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander où va nous mener Alexandre .

- Je me pose parfois cette question moi aussi ,fit Philotas en se dirigeant vers sa chambre .

Dymnos en fit de même ,l'esprit plein de pensées contradictoires .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Pas plus que la terre n'a deux soleils l'Asie ne peut avoir deux rois : **

Ils pourchassèrent Darius pendant trois longues années ,dérivant d'une contrée lointaine à une autre .Et ,un jour ,ils le trouvèrent .Ils chevauchaient lentement quand un des soldats vint trouver Alexandre .

- Votre majesté ,dit-il .Il faut absolument que vous veniez voir !

Alexandre s'approcha et découvrit le corps d'un homme sans vie au bord du chemin .Ses épais cheveux masquaient son visage et empêcher de le reconnaitre .Alexandre s'agenouilla et écarta les cheveux .C'était Darius !Alors qu'ils l'avait pourchassé sans cesse pendant ces trois ans ,les généraux de Darius avaient décidé de le trahir et l'avaient tué .

Alexandre soupira .Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait gagner ,ce n'était pas tout-à-fait une victoire !Il enterra Darius avec tous les honneurs dus à son rang et commença à pourchasser ses meurtriers .Cela leur prit longtemps .Dans les rangs de soldats ,on commençait à murmurer qu'Alexandre ne recherchait que sa propre gloire en délaissant ses soldats .

Et puis un jour ,la tête de son dernier ennemi lui fut apportée .Ce fut la fin de cette longue poursuite .Alexandre ne toléra aucun prétendant au trône perse et alla même jusqu'à brûler Persépolis .

Et puis un jour qui aurait pu être tout à fait normal il prit une décision que peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir comprise .Oxyartès ,un noble de Bactriane ,s'était déclaré heureux de recevoir le roi de l'Asie et avait demandé à sa fille Roxane et à quelques autres jeunes femmes de danser pour distraire les macédoniens .

Les jeunes filles étaient très belles et dansaient merveilleusement bien mais nulle n'égalait Roxane .Elle avait une grâce féline vraiment envoûtante et ses beaux yeux noirs reflétaient le feu ,la rendant irrésistible .

Alexandre était particulièrement captivé par le jeune fille .Pharmaquès lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer que c'était réciproque .Alexandre jeta un coup d'œil à ses généraux .Dymnos et Philotas admiraient la beauté des jeunes filles en se lançant des regards complices ,Perdiccas ,Néarque et Antigone paraissaient fascinés par les courbes gracieuses des danseuses .Héphaïstion se disputait avec Cleitos ,sans que le jeune roi ne sache pourquoi .Il reporta ses yeux sur Roxane et prit une décision tout bonnement incroyable .

Dymnos et Philotas parcouraient les couloirs du palais ,cherchant la salle où Alexandre les avait convoqués .

- A ton avis ,qu'est-ce qu'Alexandre va nous annoncer ?demanda Dymnos .

- Je ne s'en sais rien mais ça a l'air très important ,répondit Philotas .Il a vraiment insisté pour que nous venions .

- Il va peut-être nous annoncer que nous retournons en Macédoine ,proposa Dymnos sans grande conviction .

- C'est malheureusement impossible ,soupira Philotas .Alexandre ne renoncerait pour rien au monde à cette expédition !

- Je le sais mais j'ai quand même le droit de rêver !répliqua Dymnos en souriant .

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé la bonne salle .

- Nous n'attendions plus que vous ,fit Alexandre en les voyant entrer .

Il avait vraiment l'air impatient et cela excita la curiosité de Dymnos au plus haut point .

- Je dois vous annoncer une grande nouvelle :je vais me marier .

- Félicitations ,s'exclama Ptolémée .Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Roxane ,répondit Alexandre .

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire ,croyant à une plaisanterie .

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ,déclara Alexandre .

- Quoi ?fit Léonnatos .Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Si ,c'est la vérité .

Tous les compagnons d'Alexandre se regardèrent ,abasourdis par une telle nouvelle .Quand enfin ils eurent compris que c'était vraiment la vérité ,Parménion prit la parole .

- Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe ,avoir attendu si longtemps pour te voir épouser une Barbare !

- Par Athéna ,cette fille a une âme de feu ,rétorqua Alexandre .

- Mais à quoi bon Alexandre ,intervint Philotas .Fais-en ta concubine .

- Mais je veux un successeur ,comprends-le Philotas ,expliqua Alexandre .

- Et bien alors ,la moitié de tes nobles ont des sœurs qui seraient parfaites et feraient une épouse de sang macédonien ,insista Philotas .

- Choisir une Asiatique pour en faire ma reine plutôt qu'une captive est un signe de respect pour nos sujets ,répliqua Alexandre .Rien ne saurait nous unir davantage !Et je pourrais toujours choisir une Macédonienne par la suite .

Dymnos savait ce qui allait se passer .La réponse d'Alexandre n'allait pas du tout plaire à Philotas ,qui croyait vraiment à l'idée que les Macédoniens étaient supérieurs aux autres peuples .Effectivement ,la réponse de Philotas traduisit sa colère .

- Comme épouse secondaire ?Tu insultes la Macédoine !s'exclama le jeune homme .

- C'est vrai Alexandre ,renchérit Dymnos ,bien décidé à soutenir son meilleur ami .Si cette fille te plaît tellement ,fais-en ton épouse secondaire !Une épouse secondaire n'a rien à voir avec une captive ,et tu gagneras ainsi le respect de tout le monde .Tu garderas le respect de tes hommes en choisissant une Macédonienne et celui des Asiatiques en épousant l'une d'entre eux .C'est plus que ce à quoi ils peuvent s'attendre et ils y verront bien un signe de respect !

- Alexandre !s'écria Poliperchos en posant avec rage son verre sur la table .Songe que nous parlons ici de l'honneur de notre royaume !

- Ils ont raison ,intervint Parménion .Qu'espères-tu y gagner Alexandre ?Nous sommes venus en Asie punir les Perses de leur crime ,ce que nous avons fait .Sept ans que nous sommes loin de la patrie ,nous dérivons d'une contrée lointaine à une autre ,traquant des nomades et des brigands quand la Macédoine est saignée à blanc !Et pourquoi ?Bâtir des routes en Asie ,ériger des cités pour ces gens-là !

- Fonder des cités et repousser nos frontières serait dériver Parménion ?répliqua Alexandre .

- Que peut-y gagner la Macédoine ?

- Elle est plus riche que jamais !s'exclama Alexandre .

- Moins riche que les Barbares !rétorqua le père de Philotas .

- Sauf le respect que je te dois Parménion si tu avais mieux résisté à Gaugamèle quand tes lignes se faisaient enfoncer nous n'en serions pas là ,fit Néarque .

Philotas se leva si brusquement qu'il faillit faire tomber Dymnos qui était assis à côté de lui .Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage et c'est en vain que Dymnos essaya de le retenir .

- Tu regretteras ton insolence Néarque !s'écria-t-il .Comment oses-tu critiquer ?Alexandre avait trop découvert notre aile !Personne n'aurait rien pu faire ,ni mon père ni aucun d'entre nous !

- Assez Philotas !s 'exclama Parménion .Assieds-toi !

Philotas obéit à contrecœur ,n'étant pas calmé pour autant .La colère ne l'avait pas quitté et la manière dont il regardait Alexandre le prouvait bien .Dymnos le regardait anxieusement ,redoutant une nouvelle explosion de rage de son meilleur ami .Il comprenait Philotas ,voir Néarque reprocher à Parménion de n'avoir pas réussi à retenir les Perses en surnombre n'était pas acceptable mais il savait aussi qu'Alexandre pouvait autant se mettre en colère que Philotas et qu'il serait très dangereux d'aboutir à une confrontation .

- Alexandre ,je t'ai connu quand tu es venu au monde ,reprit Parménion .A la mort de ton père je t'ai apporté mon soutien .C'est le moins que tu puisses faire ,pour l'amour de Zeus et du conseil qui t'a fait roi donne-nous un héritier macédonien .Macédonien !

- Je t'ai entendu ,fit Alexandre .

- Mais Alexandre…protesta Parménion .

- Parménion !l'interrompit le jeune roi .Et après mes noces vous repartirez toi et tes hommes pour Babylone où je compte sur toi ,comme sur Antipatros en Grèce pour administrer notre empire et ravitailler notre expédition .J'hivernerais avec l'avant-garde à Maracandre .

- Fasse Apollon que tu comprennes vite à quel point tu t'écartes du chemin de ton père !s'exclama Parménion .

- Tais-toi Parménion ,et que tous les dieux maudissent ton nom !hurla Alexandre ,perdant patience .Tu sais que Philippe avait la guerre dans le sang !Toi tu es trop vieux et tu perds ton temps à raisonner !

- Il faisait la guerre sans la désirer ,et surtout sans en jouir !répliqua Parménion .Il écoutait l'avis de ses pairs lors du conseil ,d'égal à égal ,en vrai Macédonien .Ses décisions ne dépendaient pas de son bon plaisir !

Cleitos et Antigone acquiescèrent .

- Je vous ai conduits plus loin que mon père n'en rêva jamais !Jamais !Car c'est un nouveau monde !

- Reviens à la raison Alexandre !intervint Cassandre visiblement très en colère .Prétends-tu en faire nos égaux ,en leur accordant une bonne part de nos richesses ?N'oublie pas les leçons d'Aristote !Tu choisis l'Asiatique !Que pourrais signifier l'évolution prononcée par un membre d'un peuple qui n'a jamais tenu parole à un Grec !

- Assez Cassandre !fit Alexandre en plaquant violemment celui-ci contre le mur .Tu m'ennuies avec Aristote !Par Zeus et tous les dieux ,en quoi leur es-tu supérieur ?Cassandre…toi et tes semblables ,vous vous croyez meilleurs que vous n'êtes en réalité !

- Alexandre ,murmura Héphaïstion .

En entendant la voix de son plus proche compagnon Alexandre lâcha prise et se retourna vers les autres .

- Ce qui me trouble le plus ,au-delà du dédain que vous manifestez pour mon jugement ,c'est votre mépris pour un monde bien plus ancien que le notre !s'exclama-t-il .

Après avoir dit cela ,il sortit ,en compagnie d'Héphaïstion ,de Ptolémée ,de Perdiccas ,de Néarque et de Léonnatos .Restés seuls ,Parménion ,Philotas ,Dymnos ,Cassandre ,Antigone ,Cleitos et Cratéros se regardèrent pendant un petit moment sans parler .Enfin ,Parménion prit la parole .

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec Alexandre .Il perd complètement la raison !

- Lorsqu'on poursuit pendant trop longtemps des rêves sans limites ,on finit par devenir arrogant ,fit Cassandre ,qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la colère d'Alexandre .

- Mais peut-être qu'il est réellement amoureux de cette fille ,suggéra naïvement Dymnos .

- Là n'est pas le problème Dymnos ,répliqua Cleitos .Un roi doit toujours faire passer son devoir avant ses sentiments .S'il aime vraiment Roxane ,il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'il en fasse son épouse secondaire .La choisir comme reine lui attirera de nombreux ennemis .

- Et puis ,je commence à en avoir marre de devoir suivre ses rêves de conquêtes !s'exclama Antigone .Je veux revoir la Macédoine !Alexandre nous entraîne vers une mort certaine .Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait fait Philippe .

- Mais Philippe n'est plus , Antigone ,rétorqua Parménion .Nous devons nous y faire .Alexandre ne ressemble en rien à son père ,mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire .Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il comprenne vite son erreur et que vous me rejoigniez au plus vite en Perse !

- En attendant ,intervint Cratéros ,nous devons y aller .Alexandre nous attends pour la cérémonie du mariage .

Ils se levèrent et descendirent dans la cour ,essayant désespérément de faire bonne figure .

La cérémonie ne fut pas très longue ,et fut suivie par la remise des présents qui venaient d'un peu partout .Soudain ,Alexandre se leva .

- En ce jour d'allégresse ,une libation !En l'honneur de cette grande armée qui a tant donné ,et en l'honneur de ces hommes qui tous ont quitté leur foyer il y a sept longues années ,je m'engage à ce que leurs dettes soit payées par le trésor royal dès aujourd'hui !

La foule poussa des exclamations de joie .

- Et en l'honneur de mon épouse ,poursuivit Alexandre en se tournant vers Roxane ,ma très belle épouse .Par gratitude envers toutes les femmes qui ont partagé nos épreuves et notre longue route ,nous leur accordons une dot pour leur permettre de se marier .

Les Asiatiques approuvèrent bruyamment .Dymnos applaudit avec enthousiasme ,bien que ça ne le concerne pas .Les regards que se jetaient Philotas ,Parménion ,Poliperchos et Antigone n'avaient pourtant rien de joyeux .

- Et pour nos éphèbes alors ?s 'écria Cleitos .

- Et enfin ,enfin ,les dieux ne se satisferaient pas de moins ,déclara Alexandre .Nous voulons que les fils que vous ont donné ces femmes reçoivent une éducation grecque et une formation militaire .Et que jouissant de notre protection ,ces hommes deviennent les nouveaux soldats de notre royaume en Asie !

Les regards éloquents que s'échangeaient Philotas ,Parménion ,Poliperchos ,Antigone et Cassandre indiquaient que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu entendre .

Les Asiatiques se levèrent et firent la fête ,tandis que les Macédoniens restaient assis ,l'air profondément déçus .Dymnos jeta un coup d'œil à Philotas qui lui demanda d'un signe de tête de le suivre .Les plus proches compagnons d'Alexandre s'éclipsèrent sans même que celui-ci ne le remarque ,trop occupé à bavarder avec Oxyartès .Seuls Héphaïstion et Ptolémée le virent ,mais ils se gardèrent bien d'intervenir .

Dès qu'ils furent sûrs de ne pas être entendus ,Parménion laissa exploser sa colère .

- Comment ose-t-il prononcer de telles paroles !Il humilie la Macédoine en nous abaissant au niveau de ces Barbares !

- Tu as raison ,approuva Antigone .J'espère seulement qu'il se rendra très vite compte de l'erreur qu'il commet et qu'il décidera de revenir en Macédoine .

- Puissent les dieux nous entendre ,soupira Parménion .Je vous attendrais à Babylone .

- Bon ,rentrons afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Alexandre ,fit Cassandre .

- Bah ,il ne s'en apercevra pas ,tellement il est absorbé par l'idée de se faire des alliés de ses Barbares ,répliqua Philotas en se levant .

Dymnos avait suivi la conversation ,et il ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté être .D'un côté ,il lui semblait qu'Alexandre avait raison ,s'allier avec les tribus était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elles ne se retournent pas contre la Macédoine ,mais en même temps ,il déshonorait la Macédoine en épousant une Barbare afin d'avoir un successeur .Il finit par conclure que ce genre de choses étaient trop compliquées pour lui et il rentra au palais .

- Dymnos !s'exclama Cratéros dès qu'il le vit .Je t'ai cherché partout !Où étais-tu ?

- J'étais avec Philotas ,Parménion et les autres ,répondit Dymnos qui s'était juré de ne jamais mentir à celui qu'il considérait comme un père .

- Ecoute ,fit Cratéros en fronçant les sourcils .J'aimerais bien que tu traînes un peu moins avec eux .

- Mais pourquoi ?demanda Dymnos qui ne comprenait pas .

- Je sais qu'ils sont en désaccord avec Alexandre et je n'aimerais pas te voir mêlé à une quelconque conspiration ,répondit Cratéros .

- Mais Philotas est mon meilleur ami !protesta Dymnos .Et jamais il ne prendrait part à une conspiration contre Alexandre !Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec les décisions d'Alexandre qu'il va tenter quelque chose contre lui !

- Dymnos ,commença Cratéros .Tu es jeune et donc rempli d'une insouciante naïveté .Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle mène à ta perte !

- Ce ne sera pas le cas !s'exclama Dymnos avec colère .

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur le plus vite qu'il put ,laissant un Cratéros honteux et inquiet .

Dymnos parcourait les couloirs du palais ,sentant sa colère augmenter à chaque pas .Pour qui Cratéros se prenait-il ?Vouloir ainsi l'éloigner de son meilleur ami !Il n'était pas son père !Il était assez grand pour décider qui fréquenter ou pas !

Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne regardait même pas où il mettait les pieds .Soudain ,sans qu'il s'y attende ,il se cogna dans quelque chose ,ou plutôt quelqu'un .Le choc le délivra de ses pensées et il s'aperçut qu'il était entré en collision avec Philotas .Celui-ci le regardait d'un air troublé .

- Désolé ,marmonna-t-il .

- Dymnos ?Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?demanda Philotas ,troublé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami .

- C'est Cratéros ,avoua Dymnos qui n'avait pas du tout envie de mentir .Il veut que je m'éloigne de toi !

- Mais pourquoi ?s'étonna Philotas ,l'air sincèrement étonné .

- Il pense que toi et les autres pourriez fomenter une conspiration contre Alexandre .

- Quoi ?s'indigna Philotas .Mais c'est faux !Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille !Ni aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs !Comment Cratéros peut-il penser une chose pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui obéir !déclara Dymnos .

- Je n'essaierais pas de t'en empêcher ,fit Philotas ,un sourire malicieux aux lèvres .


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Patrocle périt avant Achille ,sous le glaive d'Hector :**

Dymnos s'étira en bâillant ,puis se redressa .Il regarda prudemment au-dehors ,et vit que la journée s'annonçait belle ,avec un soleil éclatant .Il sortit de sa tente et se dirigea vers celle de Philotas .Il l'ouvrit et ,n'y trouvant personne ,se dit que son meilleur ami était peut-être avec Alexandre .Il décida de le rejoindre ,car il voulait lui parler de l'effrayant cauchemar qu'il venait juste de faire .Il avait rêvé que Philotas avait disparu du campement ,et que aucun des soldats ne se souvenaient de lui .C'était vraiment étrange et il souhaitait en discuter .Le long de son chemin vers la tente d'Alexandre ,il eut la désagréable impression que tous les soldats le regardaient ,ricanant et s'échangeant des propos qu'ils ne pouvait comprendre mais qu'il devinait le concerner .Lorsqu'il atteignit la tente royale ,il s'étonna du silence qui régnait autour de lui .Soudain ,le vent se leva et un nuage noir masqua le soleil .Cela lui donna un mauvais pressentiment et il se hâta d'ouvrir la tente et d'entrer .

Là ,ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place .L'espace d'un instant ,il se demanda s'il n'était pas encore en train de faire un cauchemar .Philotas était là ,face à Alexandre et les autres généraux ,dans la même position qu'un accusé face à un tribunal .Un tribunal ?Mais pourquoi ?Et pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenu ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?demanda-t-il ,espérant de tout cœur que c'était seulement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours .

- Ah Dymnos ,tu tombes bien ,fit Alexandre d'un ton et d'un air qui disaient tout le contraire .

En effet ,il avait l'air profondément ennuyé par l'arrivée de Dymnos .Cela confirma les sombres pensées de celui-ci .Si Alexandre ne voulait pas qu'il soit là ,était-ce parce que nul autre que lui ne prendrait la défense de Philotas ?Mais le défendre de quoi ?De quoi Philotas était-il accusé ?

- Philotas est accusé d'avoir tenté de m'empoisonner ,expliqua Alexandre .

- Quoi ?Mais c'est impossible !s'exclama Dymnos ,en regardant Philotas qui paraissait atterré .

- C'est ce que j'essaye de leur dire !fit-il .Alexandre ,pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire ?

- Parce que j'ai la preuve de ta culpabilité !répondit le jeune roi .

- Et quelle est-elle ?demanda Dymnos qui ne pouvait y croire .

- Hermolaus a avoué sous la torture avoir été envoyé par Philotas avec pour mission de m'empoisonner .

- Mais il ment c'est évident !s'écria Dymnos .Il accuse un autre en espérant ainsi ne pas endosser la responsabilité de ce crime !

- On ne ment pas sous la torture !répliqua Alexandre .

- Si !Pour que cesse la douleur ,un homme est près à avouer n'importe quoi !Mais vous !s'indigna Dymnos en se tournant vers les autres généraux .Comment pouvez-vous laissez accuser injustement l'un des vôtres sans réagir ?Sans chercher à le défendre ?Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'odieux hypocrites !Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est votre profit !Ce n'est pas parce que vous le pensez coupable que vous ne le défendez pas !Non ,vous savez très bien qu'il est innocent !Mais la seule chose à laquelle vous pensez c'est que s'il meure ses biens vous reviendront !Vous n'êtes que des immondes vautours !

- Assez Dymnos ! rugit Cratéros .Cesse de te conduire comme un enfant et accepte de regarder la vérité en face !Philotas est coupable ,nous le savons tous , il n'y a que toi qui en doute !Mais ton opinion est fondée sur une soi-disant amitié qui s'apparente plutôt à de la manipulation !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça Cratéros ?s'exclama Dymnos avec rage .Notre amitié est bien réelle ,tout comme l'est son innocence !Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux croire à une chose pareille Alexandre !

- Tais-toi Dymnos !s'écria le jeune roi .Je déclare Philotas coupable et le condamne à être exécuté demain à l'aube .

- Non !hurlèrent Philotas et Dymnos d'une même voix .

Philotas avait tout de même réussi à obtenir d'Alexandre le droit de pouvoir passer sa dernière nuit avec Dymnos ,sans que personne ne vienne les déranger .Ils se rendirent donc dans la tente de Philotas ,où celui-ci se laissa tomber sur la couche .Dymnos laissa libre cours à son chagrin ,et vint se blottir contre son meilleur ami qui n'avait plus qu'une nuit à vivre .

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures ,je ne veux pas ,murmura-t-il en sanglotant .

- Moi non plus mais nous n'y pouvons rien ,fit Philotas .Si les dieux en ont décidé ainsi ,nous devons nous plier à leur volonté .

- Mais ce n'est pas juste !protesta Dymnos .Tu es innocent !Comment Alexandre peut-il en douter ?

- Il est manipulé ,répondit Philotas .

- Quoi ?Mais par qui ?s'étonna Dymnos ,qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre .

- Par Cassandre .C'est lui qui a tenté de l'empoisonner .

- Et ce fils de chien va te laisser mourir à sa place sans rien dire !s'indigna Dymnos qui sentait un sentiment de rage et d'impuissance le gagner .

- Oui .Mais tu dois me promettre de me venger !Cassandre veut le pouvoir ,et s'il continue comme ça il finira bien par l'avoir !

- Bien sûr que je le ferais !s'exclama Dymnos .Je pourrais le tuer de mes propres mains pour ce qu'il a fait !

- Surtout pas !Tu mourrais pour ça et Cassandre gagnerait tout !Tu ne dois rien montrer ,agir naturellement ,et le surprendre en flagrant délit ,afin qu'Alexandre ne puisse avoir aucun doute sur sa culpabilité !expliqua Philotas .

- Tu as raison !Ainsi il aura ce qu'il mérite !déclara Dymnos .

Ils passèrent encore un petit moment à parler de choses et d'autres ,n'ayant pas du tout envie de gâcher la dernière nuit de Philotas par des pensées de mort .Et puis Dymnos ,vaincu par la fatigue ,finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Philotas .

C'était le matin .Un vent frais pénétra à l'intérieur de la tente de Philotas .Dymnos se recroquevilla ,cherchant la chaleur du corps de son meilleur ami .Ne la trouvant pas ,il se réveilla tout à fait .

Philotas ?appela-t-il ,anxieux .

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il se hâta de s'habiller et de sortir de la tente .Ses pires soupçons parurent confirmés .Le campement était désert ,on eut dit que personne n'y avait jamais été .Il se mit à courir droit devant lui ,paniquant soudain à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir .

Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia .Philotas ,ou plutôt son corps ,était là ,attaché à un poteau ,un couteau dans le ventre .Cette vue lui donna à la fois envie de vomir et de pleurer .

Noooon !!!!!hurla-t-il en se collant au corps désormais sans vie de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami .

Soudain ,il le sentit remuer .Il crut tout d'abord que son désespoir lui faisait avoir des hallucinations ,mais ce n'est pas le cas .Le mouvement recommença ,très faible mais néanmoins perceptible .Philotas était vivant !Mais plus pour très longtemps ,à en juger par la faiblesse de son pouls .Se retenant de hurler de joie ,Dymnos se hâta de détacher Philotas et d'emmener son corps dans la forêt avoisinante .Là ,il l'adossa contre un arbre et ,s'étant assuré que personne n'était dans les environs ,il courut dans la tente où étaient gardés les prisonniers .Ceux-ci n'avaient pas encore été exécutés ,Philotas étant le premier .Il courut vers Hermolaus .Il le libéra de ses liens et lui fit signe de le suivre .Une fois dans la forêt ,Hermolaus se décida à parler .

Pourquoi m'amener ici ?demanda-t-il .

Parce que j'ai besoin de tes talents ,répondit Dymnos en essayant de se souvenir où il avait laissé Philotas .

Comment ça ?

Il y a un homme blessé et je veux que tu le soignes .

Blessé comment ?questionna Hermolaus ,qui entrevoyait une façon d'échapper à la mort .

Il a un couteau dans le ventre ,fit Dymnos ,priant les dieux qu'il ne soit pas trop tard .

Mais… je ne serais peut-être pas capable de le soigner ,marmonna le médecin .

Tu as plutôt intérêt à faire tout ton possible pour y arriver si tu tiens à la vie ,répliqua Dymnos ,retrouvant enfin l'arbre .Voilà ,c'est lui .

Quoi ?s'exclama Hermolaus ,terrifié .Mais c'est…c'est Philotas ,je …je ne peux pas…c'est interdit…il a été condamné à mort !

Tout comme tu le seras si tu ne commences pas tout de suite ta besogne !menaça Dymnos en sortant son épée .

S'il existait la moindre chance que Philotas s'en sorte ,il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser passer !Hermolaus dut user de tout son talent ,mais au bout de quelques heures ,satisfait ,il releva la tête .

Il est hors de danger ,affirma-t-il .

Dymnos dut se retenir de pleurer de joie .

C'est vrai ?demanda-t-il ,comme si un tel miracle était impensable .

Bien sûr ,répondit Hermolaus .Il devra juste se reposer quelques jours et tout ira bien .

Oh ,je ne sais comment te remercier !

Accorde-moi la vie sauve ,implora Hermolaus .Laisse-moi m'enfuir et ne dis à personne par où je suis parti .

Je te promets qu'aucune parole de ma part ne viendra compromettre ta fuite .

Hermolaus s'enfuit ,laissant Dymnos seul .Soudain ,celui-ci réalisa qu'Alexandre et les autres devaient sûrement l'attendre .Il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air triste et furieux ,même s'il savait bien que Philotas était vivant .Cela ne lui fut pas très difficile ,il était très en colère contre Alexandre .Le jeune roi avait fait exprès d'exécuter Philotas pendant son sommeil et ça c'était un coup très bas que Dymnos aurait du mal à pardonner à son demi-frère .

Il parcourut le campement en sens inverse ,puis ,ne voyant toujours personne ,il contourna un gros rocher et là ,se retrouva devant les plus proches compagnons d'Alexandre ,en grande conversation avec celui-ci .

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui .

- Ah ,Dymnos ,fit Alexandre d'un ton neutre .Nous n'attendions plus que toi !

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Alexandre ?s'écria Dymnos qui sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes au souvenir de son réveil .

- Ca devait se passer comme ça ,se contenta de répondre le jeune roi .

- Bien sûr que non !s'indigna Dymnos .Tu as fait exprès de l'exécuter pendant mon sommeil !

- C'était mieux ainsi pour toi .

- Non !s'exclama Dymnos qui sentait sa colère augmenter devant une telle indifférence d'Alexandre .

- Bien sûr que si !Bon ,nous étions en train de parler d'un problème sérieux .Que faire de Parménion et de ses 20 000 hommes ?

- Quoi ?s'indigna Dymnos qui ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles .Tu veux tuer Parménion ?Le sang de Philotas ne t'a pas suffi ,il t'en faut toujours plus !Tu n'es qu'un…

- Assez Dymnos !l'interrompit Cratéros avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite .Alexandre a fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi !

- Toi aussi tu es avec eux ,Cratéros !s'écria Dymnos d'une voix brisée par les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir .Je te croyais mon ami ,mais tu m'as trahi !

Le regard de Cratéros devint soudain étrangement vide ,comme si les paroles de Dymnos l'avaient paralysé .Il détourna la tête et Dymnos partit en courant ,incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vue de ceux qui avaient presque tué Philotas .

Il courut vers la tente de Cratéros et se laissa tomber sur sa couche ,comme il l'avait fait précédemment .Là ,il laissa pleinement couler ses larmes ,de rage ,de tristesse ,de tous les sentiments que peut ressentir un jeune homme de son âge face à une telle situation .Soudain ,la tente s'ouvrit et Cratéros entra .Il s'assit à côté de Dymnos .

- Je suis si désolé ,murmura-t-il .

Ces paroles ,pourtant sincères ,mirent Dymnos dans une rage folle sans qu'il en sache la raison .Il s'empara d'un couteau qui traînait par terre et ,profitant de l'effet de surprise ,il renversa Cratéros à terre et lui mit le couteau sur la gorge .Sa fureur se reflétait dans ses yeux mais Cratéros paraissait toujours aussi désolé .

- Fais-le !fit-il .Je le mérite .C'était mon idée d'exécuter Philotas pendant ton sommeil ,je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles me tuer .Je pensais te protéger ,faire ce qui valait mieux pour toi ,mais je me suis trompé .Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils et que mon intention n'a jamais été de te blesser .Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner mon orgueil qui m'a conduit à penser que je pourrais t'aider à surmonter la mort de ton meilleur ami .

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait ,la fureur de Dymnos s'évanouissait peu à peu ,cédant la place à une profonde tristesse .Il recula doucement ,jusqu'à lâcher le couteau et à se précipiter dans les bras de Cratéros ,les joues à nouveau ruisselantes de larmes .

- Je suis désolé ,tellement désolé ,répéta-t-il .

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé ,fit Cratéros .Ce genre de situation ,aucun jeune de ton âge ne devrait la connaître .

Soudain ,la tente s'ouvrit de nouveau et le visage d'Alexandre apparut .

- Je suis venu te demander pardon ,fit-il .Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait et je m'en excuse .Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu es excusé ,sourit Dymnos à travers ses larmes .

- Bon ,je vais aller souhaiter bonne chance à Antigone et Cleitos ,déclara Alexandre en sortant .

- Pourquoi ?demanda Dymnos à Cratéros .

- Antigone et Cleitos ont l'ordre d'exécuter Parménion ,au nom du crime commis par son fils ,fit précautionneusement Cratéros ,redoutant un nouvel accès de colère de son jeune ami .

Il n'y en eut pas .Dymnos se contenta de regarder Cratéros avec des yeux troublés ,avant de s'enfuir brusquement en direction de la forêt .Cratéros se dit qu'il avait sûrement besoin d'être un peu seul pour accepter la réalité ,et pensa qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de le suivre .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Il aurait dû mourir en Inde ,le mythe eut été parfait .**

Il courait ,courait à en perdre haleine ,ses pensées se mélangeant ,essayant de retrouver l'endroit où il avait laissé Philotas .Enfin il le trouva .

- Dymnos ?s'étonna celui-ci ,qui avait repris connaissance ,et allait visiblement mieux .

- Philotas !s'écria Dymnos .Les dieux soient loués tu es vivant !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ,il faut faire vite !Ecoute ,Alexandre a envoyé Antigone et Cleitos avec mission de tuer ton père !

- Quoi ?s'exclama Philotas .

- Mais nous pouvons encore les arrêter !déclara Dymnos .Il suffit que tu arrive avant eux et que tu préviennes Parménion !Je t'ai amené un cheval .Tu crois que tu pourras le monter et prévenir ton père à temps ?

- Oui ,répondit Philotas ,en se levant péniblement et en montant sur le cheval .Ecoute ,si nous devions ne plus nous revoir ,il faut que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ,c'est bien plus que ce que j'étais en droit d'attendre .Je ne t'oublierais jamais ,tu resteras pour toujours au fond de mon cœur !

- Va vite !ordonna Dymnos .Et puissent les dieux guider favorablement ta route !

Il le regarda partir au loin ,ayant le pressentiment qu'il ne le reverrais jamais .Mais il était néanmoins heureux ,il avait pu sauver son meilleur ami et peut-être même le père de celui-ci .

Il rentra au campement et ,épuisé par tant d'émotions différentes ,il ne tarda pas à s'endormir .

Ce fut des cris qui le réveillèrent .Dans un premier temps ,il paniqua ,croyant que le camp était attaqué .Mais il n'en était rien ,ce brouhaha était seulement dû au retour de Cleitos et d'Antigone .

Dymnos se leva et sortit de la tente en toute hâte ,redoutant d'apprendre que les deux généraux aient réussi leur mission .Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui s'amassait ,et parvint auprès d'Alexandre en même temps qu'Antigone et Cleitos .Ils avaient tous deux la mine sombre .

- Alors ?fit Alexandre ,s'exaspérant devant leur mutisme .

- Parménion n'était pas à son poste ,répondit Cleitos ,d'une voix grave .Quand nous sommes arrivés ,nous avons trouvé l'endroit désert .En fouillant un peu ,nous avons découvert un soldat ivre qui n'était pas parti .Il nous a appris qu'un messager était venu ,et qu'il avait prévenu Parménion de notre arrivée .

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?s'exclama Alexandre .Personne ne pouvait savoir !

En entendant cela ,Dymnos fut extraordinairement soulagé .Ainsi ,il avait réussi ,Philotas et Parménion étaient sauvés .Mais il dut se contenir pour ne pas laisser paraître sa joie ,de peur d'attirer les soupçons .Les soupçons !L'évidence lui apparut soudain dans sa cruelle réalité ,il était perdu !Alexandre allait faire une enquête ,il interrogerait Cratéros et apprendrait l'absence inexpliquée de Dymnos et il saurait aussitôt que c'était lui !Cratéros !Dymnos se tourna vers son ami et vit ce qu'il redoutait .Cratéros était en train de le fixer étrangement et il ne put que baisser les yeux devant son regard perçant .

- Mais nous avons eu la réponse à notre question !déclara Antigone .Un de nos soldats envoyés en éclaireurs nous as trahi et a prévenu Parménion et ses hommes .Il a avoué sous la torture et a aussitôt été exécuté .

- Bien ,fit Alexandre .Le fait que ce traître de Parménion soit encore en vie m'est insupportable mais nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder sur ce détail .Nous repartirons demain à l'aube ,et si les dieux sont avec nous ,nous nous trouverons demain soir devant l'Océan Extérieur qui nous permettra de revenir dans notre patrie !

Dymnos fut tout à fait soulagé ,ainsi la faute avait été rejetée sur un autre !Et Alexandre ,dont il remerciait pour une fois la soif de conquêtes ,décidait d'abandonner et de poursuivre sa route !

Dymnos se hâta de se rendre dans la tente de Cratéros ,craignant de laisser voir l'immense joie qui l'habitait .Il y resta toute la journée ,perdu dans ses pensées .Mais ,alors qu'il venait juste de se coucher ,la tente s'ouvrit et un Cratéros au visage soucieux entra .Dymnos pensa un instant faire semblant de dormir ,mais il se dit qu'il lui faudrait de toute façon en parler avec Cratéros et qu'attendre aggraverait son cas .

- Dymnos ?appela doucement Cratéros ,feignant de le croire endormi .

- Oui ?fit le jeune homme en se retourna .

- Ecoute ,commença Cratéros en s'asseyant .Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse .D'abord tu pars en courant sans me dire où tu vas ,et ensuite Cleitos et Antigone reviennent sans avoir trouvé Parménion .Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Si je te le dis ,demanda Dymnos d'une toute petite voix ,tu me jures que tu ne le diras pas à Alexandre ?

- Juré ,répondit Cratéros ,qui avait manifestement très envie que son jeune ami éclaircisse la situation .

- Ben…fit Dymnos en hésitant .J'ai sauvé Philotas et je l'ai envoyé prévenir son père de l'arrivée de Cleitos et d'Antigone .

- Tu as quoi ?fit Cratéros en se levant sous le coup de la surprise .Non !Ne me dis pas que c' était toi !

- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tuer des innocents comme ça !tenta de se justifier le jeune homme en reculant involontairement .

- Des innocents !rugit Cratéros .Mais c'était tout sauf des innocents !

Il s'avança vers Dymnos ,bouillant de rage .Celui-ci eut très peur et ,dans un geste instinctif ,mit ses deux mains devant son visage pour se protéger .Ce geste mit fin à la colère de Cratéros comme par magie .Il s'arrêta et s'assit ,la tête dans les mains .Dymnos s'approcha prudemment ,craignant que son ami se remette en colère .

- Excuse-moi ,fit Cratéros d'une voix éteinte .Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça ,c'était ton ami il était naturel que tu fasses tout pour le sauver .Pardonne-moi .

- C'est pas grave ,murmura Dymnos .Je te pardonne .

- Bon !déclara Cratéros .Reposons-nous ,demain il faudra marcher .

Dymnos acquiesça en baillant et se coucha ,ne tardant pas à s'endormir .

Le lendemain matin ,il sentit Cratéros le secouer .

- Mmmh…gémit-il ,je suis fatigué !

- Debout petit paresseux !fit Cratéros en rigolant .

A contrecœur et les yeux encore embués de sommeil ,Dymnos se leva .

- Nous partons !déclara Cratéros avec entrain ,heureux à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir revoir sa femme .

Et ,il devait bien l'avouer ,la perspective de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter sans cesse pour Dymnos était des plus réjouissantes .

Dymnos suivit son ami dehors où le soleil l'aveugla .Cratéros eut envie de rire lorsqu'il le vit se frotter les yeux comme un petit enfant .Dès que tout le monde fut prêt ,ce qui ne tarda pas vu que Dymnos avait été le dernier à se lever ,ils partirent .Ils marchèrent toute la journée ,à travers des contrées désertes et enneigées .Il régnait un froid glacial ,qui convenait pas du tout aux Grecs habitués au soleil .Enfin ,le soir ,ils arrivèrent au bout de leur chemin .

S'attendant à voir devant eux l'Océan Extérieur ,il ne virent que…d'autres montagnes .Un murmure de déception parcourut toute l'armée .Quoi ?Leur avait-on menti ?Au lieu de trouver la vaste étendue d'eau qui les ramènerait enfin chez eux il n'y avait que des montagnes infranchissables .

Alexandre ,ne voulant pas admettre qu'il s'était trompé ,s'isola au sommet d'une colline .Ptolémée vint le rejoindre peu après .Nul ne sait exactement ce qu'ils se dirent ,mais lorsqu'ils redescendirent ,Alexandre annonça qu'ils passeraient par l'Inde ,que ce n'était qu'un petit contretemps .

Un petit contretemps ?Dymnos en doutait sincèrement ,et commençait même à se demander si ce voyage ne se terminerait pas par leur mort à tous .Mais lorsqu'il en parla à Cratéros ,le visage de celui-ci s'assombrit et il lui ordonna de ne plus aborder ce sujet .Dymnos obéit ,souhaitant de tout son cœur se tromper dans ses funestes pensées .

L'Inde…une contrée mythique ,mais qui l'était beaucoup moins lorsqu'on y pénétrait .Des forêts mystérieuses ,peuplées de tribus sauvages appelées « singes » .Mais le pire était sans doute la pluie ,qui tombait sans discontinuer ,qui transformait la terre en boue où les chevaux et les hommes s'enlisaient facilement .

Un soir ,Dymnos était en train de cueillir un fruit d'un arbre quand soudain ,surgissant de nulle part ,un serpent l'attaqua .Tout d'abord ,il ne sentit qu'une vague brûlure au cou ,puis ,au fur et à mesure que le venin se répandait dans son corps ,une atroce douleur s'empara de lui et il se mit à hurler .Alexandre accourut aussitôt et l'allongea par terre .

- Dymnos !Reste tranquille ,ne t'agite pas !Cratéros !

- Quoi ?Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda celui-ci en se précipitant sur Dymnos .

- C'est Dymnos il a été mordu au cou !répondit Alexandre .

La suite ne fut plus qu'une longue suite de murmures incompréhensibles pour Dymnos .La douleur s'intensifia encore ,il lui semblait que son corps tout entier brûlait d'une flamme qui ne pouvait pas s'éteindre .Tout tournait ,tournait de plus en plus vite .Et soudain ,plus rien ,le noir complet…la fin .


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Mais dans la vie…Héraclès par exemple mourut d'une tunique empoisonnée que sa femme jalouse croyait imprégnée d'un philtre d'amour :**

Quel était donc cet étrange endroit ,où tout paraissait si doux ,si accueillant ?Il tournoyait en silence ,se laissant porter par un sentiment de paix et de quiétude qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant .Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu que ça s'arrête ,c'était tellement agréable !

Et puis soudain ,tout se figea ,et il se laissa tomber au sol comme un petit flocon de neige bercé par le vent .De la neige…c'est exactement ce que le sol sur lequel il atterrit lui évoqua ,avec une telle douceur .Regardant droit devant lui ,il vit une grande lumière aveuglante et ,en son centre ,une silhouette féminine qui se détachait .

- Dymnos !fit l'ombre d'un ton grave .

Dymnos tomba aussitôt à genoux ,submergé par ses émotions .

- Mère ,gémit-il ,tous ses souvenirs lui revenant d'un coup .

- Mon fils ,que fais-tu ici ?demanda sa mère .

- Je suis mort ,répondit-il en baissant la tête ,se rappelant l'atroce souffrance qu'il avait ressentie .

- Non ,mon fils ,pas encore .Ta mission dans le monde des hommes n'est pas encore terminée .Il n'est pas temps pour toi de me rejoindre dans ce lieu de paix !

- C'est faux !s'écria Dymnos ,sentant l'horrible douleur recommencer .Je ne veux pas y retourner !Je ne veux pas !

Et il commença à se débattre ,tandis que tout tournait et que la voix de sa mère changeait et devenait plus masculine .

- Dymnos !

Brusquement ,il ouvrit les yeux et ne distingua d'abord que des tâches floues ,dont certaines bougeaient .Puis ,tout devint net et il reconnut Alexandre ,Cratéros et tous les autres généraux qui le regardaient avec anxiété .

- Que s'est-il passé ?murmura-t-il faiblement ,se sentant incapable de bouger .

- Tu as failli mourir ,répondit Cratéros avec des larmes dans les yeux .

- Mais ,par la grâce des dieux tout-puissants ,tu es revenu à la vie .Le guérisseur indien a trouvé le moyen de te soigner ,fit Alexandre ,qui avait l'air très inquiet .

- C'était…tellement bien ,articula Dymnos ,se sentant plus faible à chaque mot .

- Chut !murmura Cratéros en passant une main dans ses cheveux .Tu dois te reposer .

Dymnos soupira et se rendormit .Quelques semaines passèrent ,et il ne tarda pas à se remettre .Cratéros restait avec lui jour et nuit ,paraissant se préoccuper uniquement de son jeune ami et négligeant ses propres besoins .

Alexandre venait souvent le voir ,s'inquiétant de son état de santé ,mais heureusement ,les nouvelles étaient toujours bonnes et chaque jour il y avait une amélioration .Dymnos put enfin sortir de son lit et ,bien qu'au début il avait besoin de l'aide de Cratéros ,il réussit vite à remarcher .Et puis ,il dut se réentraîner au combat ,mais il découvrit qu'il n'avait en rien perdu de ses capacités .

Un jour ,un puissant roi indien défia Alexandre .Celui-ci ,sautant sur l'occasion d'une nouvelle conquête ,s'empressa d'accepter .Cassandre ,que Dymnos n'avait jamais autant détesté ,suggéra que ce serait un très bon moyen de voir si Dymnos avait vraiment retrouvé son talent de combattant .Alexandre accepta ,s'assurant tout de même que Cratéros resterait toujours auprès de lui .

Ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qui allaient les attendre le lendemain ,ni que ce serait la plus dure de toutes les batailles qu'ils livreraient .


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :Aux amis toujours…fidèles :**

Tous les soldats étaient alignés ,bien moins imperturbables qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu .Il faut dire que la rumeur n'était pas vraiment en leur faveur ,on disait que les sauvages indiens avaient des éléphants .Des éléphants ,des créatures monstrueuses ,impossibles à abattre et qui vous écrasaient comme des moucherons !

Cratéros ne cessait de faire des vas-et-viens devant ces soldats ,nerveux mais ne voulant pas l'admettre .Dymnos le regardait aller et venir ,sentant sa peur s'accroître à chaque pas de son ami .

On entendait des grondements sourds ,qui semblaient venir de tous les côtés à la fois ,ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les pauvres soldats terrifiés .Néanmoins ,ils essayaient de se donner du courage ,jamais ils n'auraient admis leur faiblesse .

Soudain ,sans que rien n'eut pu le prévoir ,une dizaine d'éléphants surgirent du feuillage épais et touffu qui empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit .Les soldats tentèrent de garder leur formation ,mais ils furent bien vite dépassés ,et ils furent contraints de se replier .Ce fut le début d'une grande boucherie ,d'un massacre sans nom .

Et au milieu de tout ça ,le pauvre Dymnos se démenait comme il le pouvait ,craignant à tout instant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent .Maudit Cassandre !Il n'avait donné cette idée à Alexandre que dans l'espoir que Dymnos se ferait tuer et qu'ainsi il n'y aurait plus d'obstacle à son accession au pouvoir .

Soudain ,un soldat ennemi lui planta son épée dans la jambe .Une douleur atroce l'envahit ,et il tomba à terre ,son adversaire se préparant à lui donner le coup de grâce .Mais ,on ne sait par quel miracle ,le casque de Dymnos se détacha dans sa chute ,révélant ainsi son visage à son adversaire qui se figea .N'étant pas en état de se défendre ,Dymnos ne put rien faire quand le soldat l'entraîna dans une petite clairière ,à l'écart de la bataille .Il enleva aussi son casque .Les yeux de Dymnos s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise .C'était Philotas !

- Mais…commença-t-il .

- Je suis désolé ;l'interrompit son meilleur ami .Je ne savais pas que c'était toi ,je ne t'aurais jamais frappé sinon !

- Ce n'est pas grave ,répliqua Dymnos .J'étais un ennemi et j'aurais fait pareil dans le cas contraire .Mais…comment est-ce possible que tu sois là ?

- Eh bien ,j'ai tant bien que mal réussi à rejoindre mon père et je l'ai averti de l'arrivée de Cleitos et Antigone .Nous avons rassemblé tous nos hommes et nous sommes partis .Nous ne savions pas trop où aller ,et nous nous sommes un peu perdus .Et puis ,un roi indien nous a recueillis .Lorsque nous avons appris qu'il allait livrer une bataille pour défendre sa terre ,nous avons pensé qu'il serait bien que nous y participions afin de le remercier pour son accueil .Et ,quand nous avons compris que c'était contre Alexandre qu'il allait se battre ,il était déjà trop tard ,nous n'avons pas eu le choix .

- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne parviennes pas à te sauver ,fit Dymnos d'une voix trahissant sa douleur .

- Tous les jours je pensais à toi ,affirma Philotas .J'avais peur que ce traître de Cassandre ne tente quelque chose contre toi .

Soudain ,les bruits de la bataille cessèrent ,remplacés par un silence plein de menaces pour les deux jeunes gens .Et s'ils étaient découverts ?Mais hélas ,ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'enfuir ,car Cratéros et les autres généraux accoururent .

Lorsqu'ils virent Philotas ,ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise .Et Cratéros ,ne tardant pas à se ressaisir ,ne put que donner un ordre qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas voir exécuté .

- Saisissez-les !

Les deux amis furent brutalement emmenés jusqu'à la tente d'Alexandre où ,malgré sa blessure ,le jeune roi exigea qu'il soient immédiatement jugés .

- Dymnos ,commença-t-il .Tu as trahi ma confiance ainsi que celles de tous ceux qui t'entourent .En sauvant de la mort un traître tu en es devenu un toi-même .

Dymnos n'écoutait qu'à moitié ces cruelles paroles ,sa blessure l'occupant bien plus .Il promena quand même son regard sur les généraux présents et vit qu'hormis Cassandre qui souriait ,tous avaient la tête baissée et semblaient tristes .Même Cratéros ne soutint pas son regard ,paraissant sur le point de fondre en larmes .

-…et donc tu seras exécuté sans plus attendre ,en compagnie de ton cher ami Philotas .

Exécuté ?Dymnos n'en croyait pas ses oreilles .Il allait mourir ,pour de vrai cette fois ,sans aucune possibilité d'être sauvé !Et tout ça parce qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort injuste son meilleur ami !

- Pourquoi baissez-vous la tête ?s'écria-t-il en s'adressant aux généraux ,sentant la colère l'envahir .Cratéros ,je te croyait mon ami ,ne feras-tu rien pour me sauver ?Tu ne prends même pas ma défense ,tu vas me laisser mourir sans rien dire ?Et c'est moi qu'on traite de traître !Quant à toi Cassandre ,tu dois sûrement être très heureux ,tu as eu ce que tu voulais !

- Assez !s'exclama Alexandre .Qu'on les emmène et qu'ils soient exécutés sur le champ !

Les soldats obéirent et entraînèrent les deux jeunes gens hors de la tente .Ils leur enlevèrent leur armure et les vêtirent d'une sorte de tunique blanche .Après cela ,ils les attachèrent à un poteau et ,après avoir une dernière fois regardé ceux qui leur avaient été tellement chers et qui les regardaient mourir sans rien dire ,deux soldats leur lancèrent des couteaux qui les atteignirent en plein cœur .Juste avant de mourir ,Dymnos murmura un « J'arrive mère . »qui fut couvert par les sanglots que Cratéros ne parvint pas à retenir .

Et c'est ainsi que finit Dymnos ,dont le destin fut aussi tragique que celui de son demi-frère ,celui que l'on appelle désormais Megas Alexandros ,Alexandre le Grand .

**Fin .**

**Et voilà ,c'est la fin de ma fanfic !J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et les reviews seront les bienvenues !**


End file.
